All in the Family
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Arizona takes Callie to a family reunion. Calzone.
1. The Genetic Trait

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's.**

**Chapter 1: The Genetic Trait**

"Come on Calliope." Arizona yelled from the front door of Callie's apartment. She was sitting on one of Callie's many, _many_ suitcases. Why Callie needed so much for just a weekend trip, she had no idea. She was lucky enough to get the Chief to agree to let them both have five days off, and she was desperately hoping she didn't waste those five days waiting for Callie to finish packing. Though, she didn't mind too much, since anything having to do with Callie was fine with her. More than fine actually. The past couple months had been amazing for the pair; the two were inseparable, not that either of them minded. They found a comfortable routine between the two: enjoying each other's company, laughing at each others jokes, finishing each other sentences, falling asleep in each other's arms etc... It was perfect. Cristina often joked that they were "disgustingly adorable", and hearing that being uttered from the lips of Cristina was more than anyone else's approval. Callie's father however was a bit more difficult to win over. Of course after her father got over the fact that Arizona was a female, she grew on him. What really won him over was the fact that she was actually more honorable than George O'Malley. Plus, who could turn away from the irresistable charm that Arizona possessed?

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Callie smiled. "Do you think i'm good to go?"

"You were good to go 7 shirts, 9 pants, 5 blue jeans, 3 shorts, 5 pairs of shoes, and 5 bras ago..." Arizona paused. "Not that I mind the bra's" She giggled with a wink.

"I know. I know. I may have over-packed a tad bit, but I really want your family to like me." Callie blushed.

Arizona smiled, loving the fact that Callie was trying so hard. She kissed her lips softly.

"Don't worry! They will love you." Arizona bent down and grabbed a few bags and threw them over her shoulder.

"Now, let's hit the road Jack." Arizona sang as she led their way out of the apartment.

They were driving down to the outskirts of San Diego, where most of Arizona's family lived, in Arizona's red Toyota Land Cruiser. Callie always imagined Arizona driving something for "girly", like a mustang convertible or a green buggy, but never a red Toyota Land Cruiser, but once she got to really know Arizona, she understood why. Arizona was a very outdoorsy person. She loved hiking, fishing, and being out in the wilderness. They made many trips down to the woods where Meredith and Derek's new house was built and stayed a few nights there to fish and hike. They also drove out to the mountains and stayed in a cabin for a weekend, so Callie understood her choice of vehicle quite well after she really got to know Arizona.

Paper Planes by M.I.A came on the radio and Arizona immediately jumped to turn the volume all the way up as she danced and sang the lyrics. Callie looked on with amusement as she watched her girlfriend.

"Make sure not to get us killed, I really want to meet your family." Callie joked.

"Uh, sweetie, you should know me so well by now. I am the best dancing/singing driver on the west coast." Arizona stated seriously as she continued dancing with her eyes on the road.

"Mhmm." Callie giggled and reached down into her bag to pull out a book she had been reading.

"I can't believe your going to read, when you can sit here and look at this beautiful view!" Arizona smiled as she pointed out to the hills and mountains.

"I am looking at this beautiful view." Callie smiled as she leaned over and kissed Arizona on the cheek.

"You are too cheesy!" Arizona laughed.

* * *

"Ari, are there yet?!" Callie let out a groan as she wiggled impatiently in her seat.

"Stop being such a whiner, Calliope." Arizona joked as she reached for Callie's hand.

"It has been forever! We'll never get there!" Callie pouted.

"You are like a five-year old." Arizona teased. "_Ari, are we there yet? Ari, Are we there yet?_" Arizona mocked.

"Meanie." Callie continued pouting.

"You love it. So, stop pouting." Arizona kissed her lips. "Plus, I happen to think your childish antics are adorable." Callie giggled as she leaned back into Arizona and kissed her.

"You ready?" Arizona asked.

"I think so, can you go over all the names again..." Callie asked nervously.

Arizona smiled. "We've been over this, so don't worry. My mother is Katherine, my Father is Greg. My sister's name is Dakota, and my brothers name is Austin. My sister is married to Kyle, and they have a beautiful little girl named Chloe and a son named Cody. Chloe is 4 and Cody is 8. Austin isn't married, but he will end up having one of his many girlfriends there, so don't worry about her, you will probably never seen her again." Arizona laughed. "Then there is my Aunt Macy and Uncle John, and they have two kids, Sydney and Logan. Neither of them are married, and both of them are surgeons. Sydney and I have been best friends since, birth. She is one of the many reasons I moved to Seattle, but as soon as I moved there she got a really great position back here in California." Arizona shurgged.

"I still think it's funny that your mom and your aunt decided to make a pact to name their children after the places they were conceived." Callie laughed.

Arizona pulled her hands to her faces and blushed. "It's a bit embarrassing if you ask me."

"I think it's cute, in a weird way, of course." Callie laughed, "So, your cousins lived in Australia?"

"Well, not really, Since my mom and aunt are both really good photographers they both traveled a lot. So when my aunt and Uncle John when to Australia they went to this city Logan, and that's where Logan was conceived, and then about a year and a half later, they returned and that's where Sydney was conceived, right smack dab in Sydney Australia."

"What about your brother Austin?" Callie asked.

"Well, my parents didn't want to name him Texas, so they just named him after the City."

Callie nodded. "I see, well I think it's a pretty cool pact they made. Very original, and I am sure, your father and uncle just love your crazy mom and aunt."

"They adore them. I mean, seriously, they worship the ground they walk on." Arizona nodded seriously. "It's nice, to find a love like that, where you just love everything about the person." Arizona smiled looking into Callie's brown eyes.

"Yeah." Callie smiled softly. "It is."

* * *

"Calliope." Arizona smiled and kissed Callie on the lips.

Callie's eyes fluttered open and she could see that it was dark outside, but she was confused as to why Arizona was no longer in the drivers seat but at her door helping her get her seat belt un-buckled.

"We're here." Arizona smiled.

"We are? What time is it?" Callie asked.

"2 in the morning. Come on, we'll be extra quiet and try not to wake anyone. My mom left a key underneath the mad for us, so that we didn't have to wake anyone. You can meet everyone in the morning." Arizona explained.

Callie nodded tiredly and got out of the car and held onto Arizona's hand as she led them into the house.

"Come on, I'll take you to my room." Arizona whispered as they quietly tipped toed downstairs to what looked like the basement.

"You lived in your basement?" Callie joked.

"Hey, I loved it down here. My sister is 2 years older than me, and my brother is two years younger than me. Getting peace in this house was hard, so this room was very tranquil." Arizona whispered as she turned the light on.

"All my stuff is already in here." Callie pointed to a pile of bags.

Arizona smiled. "Yeah, I thought i'd grab everything down before I woke you up. You looked so peaceful." Arizona smiled.

"Thanks Ari." Callie kissed her on the lips.

"Ready for bed?" Arizona stretched out and yawned. Callie nodded, so they both quickly changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth, washed their face, and climbed into bed.

* * *

"Who's that?" Callie heard a voice in the room as the door opened.

She then heard another voice respond, "That's Auntie Zona's girlfriend... shh. Just grab the game and get out quickly."

Callie stirred in her sleep and slowly sat up in bed. She then saw an 8 year old boy digging through a box in Arizona's closet and saw an impatient lady standing at the door. She seemed around the same height as Arizona, and basically looked almost exactly like her, right down to the cute dimples.

"Oh my gosh, i'm super sorry! Zona told me to tell Cody to be really quiet, but I guess we failed at that." The lady smiled sheepishly. "I'm Dakota, you can call me Dakota or Dee, doesn't really matter me." She said as she walked over to Callie and shook her hand.

"I'm Callie. It's really great to meet you." Callie said.

"Sorry for barging in like this, but Cody wanted to play Guess Who, and all the games are in here..." She smiled.

"It's fine." Callie smiled. "Where's Arizona?"

"Upstairs catching up with everyone... They are all interrogating my brother Austin. He brought home a lady friend, but this relationship seems serious. She has a daughter." Dakota grinned.

"Found it!" Cody grinned as he came out of the closet holding the game up. "Sorry for waking you up." He smiled showing off the obvious family trait: Dimples.

"It's cool." Callie waved her hand in the air. "I'm Callie, and you must be Cody." He nodded and ran out of the room.

"Family gatherings hype him up." Dakota explained.

"I see you two met." Callie heard Arizona enter the room.

"Yep." Callie grinned as Arizona sat on the bed next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Didn't I tell you she was amazing?" Arizona asked Dakota.

Dakota laughed and nodded. "She did."

"Yeah, well she's pretty amazing too." Callie smiled.

"Well, i'll let you two get ready. Aunt Macy and Uncle John should be here in an hour or so..."

"Alright. Tell mom we'll be out soon, then." Arizona said.

Dakota nodded and walked out.

"So, what's this juicy gossip your sister was telling me about?" Callie asked as she leaned back into the pillows.

"Well..." Arizona started as she laid down next to Callie and snuggled up against her. "...Austin brought home a serious girlfriend. Her name is Mariah, and she has a cute 5 year old daughter named Mackenzie."

"Wow, so he must be really serious about her." Callie said.

"He is." Arizona nodded with a smile. "He told me he was planning on proposing soon."

Callie smiled. "Aw, that's great!"

Arizona nodded. "Yeah! So get ready, so you can go out there and meet everyone."

Callie nodded and got up real quick and ran to her bags. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a cute top and then ran back over to Arizona and kissed her on the lips before entering the bathroom.

* * *

"Ready?" Arizona asked as Callie walked out 15 minutes later.

"Ready." Callie smiled as she held her hand and followed her out of the room and up the stairs to the main living room where the whole family was gathered watching Mackenzie and Cody play on Cody's Wii.

"Hey guys..." Arizona smiled as she walked into the living room. "This is Callie." She said pulling Callie next to her.

"Callie!" Arizona's mom, Katherin, shrieked in delight. "I've been wanting to meet you for the longest time!" Katherine smiled as she got up and hugged Callie.

"Oh, the feeling is definitely mutual." Callie grinned.

"This is my husband Greg." Katherine said as Greg stood up and hugged Callie warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Callie, we've been looking forward to seeing the woman that has put a smile on our Zona's face."

Callie looked over at Arizona who was blushing.

"That over there is Cody, Mackenzie, and the little on sitting on the floor is our littlest grandchild, Chloe." Katherine gushed.

"Hey kids, this is Callie." Greg called out trying to grasp their attention away from the TV.

"Hi Callie." They all said without turning away from the TV.

"Sorry, you know kids and their video games."

"Oh yeah! I love video games, so I know how they feel right now." Callie laughed.

"You and Zona both!" Katherine smiled.

Just then a man that looked to be about in his late 20's walked into the room. "Hey! Callie, I'm Austin, Zona's little brother, and this is my girlfriend Mariah. I've heard so much about you, it feels like I already know you." He smiled.

"Oh, same here!" Callie nodded.

"Trust me guys, I tell her all about you all, so she basically know all your dirty secrets." Arizona smiled mostly looking toward Austin.

"I'm hurt, Zona." He joked and walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Dakota and Kyle stepped out to go grab some more drinks and some wine for tonight, but they should be here soon." Katherine explained. "So sit down you two, let's watch these children rot their brains." Katherine said with a half-hearted laugh.

"Hey, Callie, tonight I will pull out my old Nintendo system and we shall have a showdown." Arizona challenged.

"Oh, yeah? Well you are going down missy!" Callie said poking Arizona on the shoulder.

"We'll see about that." Arizona laughed and kissed Callie before turning her attention back to the TV.

Katherine and Greg shared a knowing glance: Callie was the one.

**Read and Review!**


	2. The Place

**Sorry about giving everyone false information. This isn't complete, I don't know why it said complete, so don't worry. I will continue you this.**

**Chapter 2: The Place**

"Hello?" A male voice was heard from the foyer of the house. Callie looked over in Arizona's direction and immediatly saw a huge grin come across her face as she jumps up from the couch and sprints out the living room.

Callie gets up and looks out of the room curiously and see's Arizona jump into the arms of a very attractive man.

"Loge-y!" She squeals in delight as he twirls her around.

"Zona!" He laughs

"I have missed you so much!" She says as he puts her down and she smacks him in the arm. "Why haven't you called?"

Logan laughed. "Ow! I guess I've just been a bit busy." Logan shrugged.

"Too busy for your absolute favorite Cousin?" Arizona frowned.

"Never. I'm sorry." He apologized while kissing her on her forehead.

Arizona narrowed her eyes at him. "Mhmm, I'll let it slide this time. Hey..." Arizona said in a low whisper, "I brought her." She grinned.

"No way!" Logan grinned. "So, this thing between you two must be serious... I mean. you've never-"

"I know! I know" She cuts him off with a smile. "But she's different, now come meet her, she's in the living room with my parents and the kiddos. Sydney isn't here yet, and neither are your 'rents."

"Yeah, they called me and told me they'd be here soon." Logan shrugged as he followed her in the living room.

"Callie, Hon." Arizona grinned as she walked into the living room. "This is my main man, Logan." She grinned.

Callie smiled and got up the shake his hand, but he denied it and hugged her.

"I have heard so much about you. Thank you for making our Zona so happy." He whispered.

They pulled away and Callie just smiled.

"So, what's in store for these wonderful 3 days?" Logan asked.

"Lots!" Dakota said walking into the room holding some grocery's with her husband Kyle right behind her holding some more grocery's.

"Kyle, I don't think you met Callie earlier..." Arizona smiled pointing to Callie. "Callie this is Kyle, Dee's husband."

"Hey!" He smiled. "I'd hug you or something, but my hands are pretty tied up at the moment." He said referring the the 4 bags he held.

Callie laughed. "It's okay. Raincheck?" She joked. Kyle and Dakota laughed as they exited the room to go dump the bags in the kitchen.

"So, Seriously. Plans? At least tell me what's in store for today." Logan asked.

"You'll see in due time, Log." Katherine laughed. "You're as bad as the children."

"Callie is the same way! You should have heard her on the way up here." Arizona teased.

"Shush, you." Callie smiled.

"I hate you everyone always leaves me in the dark about things." Logan whines.

"It's fun." Dakota shrugged as her and Kyle walked back into the living room and sat down on the recliner together.

"Yeah, well I knew about Arizona before all of you all." Logan said proudly.

"Actually, I think Zona may have mentioned it to Dee and I back in high school...?" Austin trailed off.

Logan looked like a kid had just found out there as no such thing as Santa Clause.

"They're kidding with you!" Arizona reassured them while giving her siblings a glare.

Callie laughed in amusement.

"Hey, I'm gonna go show Callie the lake. Text my cell when Syd and everyone gets here." Arizona said.

"Alright." Katherine smiled as she watched Arizona lead Callie out the glass sliding doors.

"Where are we going?" Callie asked.

"You'll see." Arizona kissed her lips as they continued walking. They had to walk through a big patch of tall pine trees until they finally got to a clearing.

There was a bridge that went across the whole bridge and swans and ducks in the water.

"Aw." Callie smiled pointing at the little ducklings in the water.

Arizona smiled. "This was all of our thinking place. Whenever we had a problem, we'd come out here and just think." Arizona laughed a little. "I spent many days of my high school here."

Callie grinned. "It's a great place." Callie said as they sat down on the bridge letting their feet tangle off of it.

"It really is." Arizona smiled as she leaned closer into Callie and held onto her hand.

A little while later, Arizona got a text from Austin, saying that Sydney was there.

"Come on, you'll love her. She's so full of joy!" Arizona said pulling Callie through the trees as they ran up into the house.

"Syd!" Arizona called into the house.

"Zony!" Sydney giggled as she came up to her and hugged her tightly.

Callie could not believe what she was seeing.

"Callie?" Sydney said in surprised. "Callie! Oh my gosh!"

"Sydney." Callie was in shock. "Sydney Heron, is your cousin?" Callie asked Arizona.

Arizona laughed. "Since birth." She nodded.

"Wow!" Callie smiled as she gave Sydney a hug.

"Small world?" Arizona asked.

"We used to work at Seattle Grace together." Callie explained.

"She won Chief Resident over me." Sydney giggled.

"I should've known you two knew each other." Arizona laughed.

"So, my parents are actually gonna be a bit late, so we decided to get started without them. They said they'd meet up with us for Dinner."

"Aw..." Arizona frowned.

"Let's go see what the game plan is." Sydney suggested as they made their way back to the living room where everyone was into the Wii.

"So what's in store?" Arizona asked as she laughed at her Dad who was playing Golf on the Wii.

"We're gonna go hit the course." Dakota smiled.

"Aw, I was expecting something more adventerous." Arizona pouted.

"Slow down, Zona. The intensity of this weekend will pick up." Austin grinned.

"I Guess. Let's go kiddo's. We're going to play golf! Fun!" Arizona said sarcastically.

Cody and Mackenzie just looked disappointed to leave their game, but Chloe didn't seem to care.

"So, Callie do you know how to golf?" Greg asked.

Callie laughed. "I've got a few moves." Callie shrugged.

"You're going down, Calliope." Arizona grinned.

"I'm always up to a challenge." Callie laughed as Arizona put her arm around her.

**REVIEW**


	3. Arizona Jones

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT :)**

**Chapter 3: Arizona Jones**

"I can't believe you beat me at golf!" Arizona said in amazement as they walked into the empty house. They were sent by Arizona's parents to get her fathers "lucky" bowling ball so that they could go to the alley after dinner for a quick tournament.

"What can I say? My dad and his friends always went golfing. It wasn't really my dad's thing, but I loved to tag along and play." Callie shrugged modestly as she followed Arizona into the garage. "Aw was this your bike when you were little?" Callie asked in awe as she went over and traced her fingers along the cold pink metal frame.

Arizona held in a laugh. "That's actually my brother, Austin's bike." Callie looked over at her with a huge grin.

"Seriously?"

Arizona nodded walking over closer to her. "He went through a phase in his life where he loved pink! It was his favorite color, and somehow I turned out to be the gay one." Arizona joked.

"So where is this bowling ball, and how are we going to find it in all this stuff?" Callie said looking around the garage in amazement. It was covered with toys and games from Arizona's childhood. It looked as though nothing had ever been thrown away.

"Our family is full of pack rats." Arizona admitted. "We have a hard time letting stuff go."

Callie turned to look at Arizona in her blue eyes and smiled. "I'm glad, I don't ever want you to let me go."

"As long as you never let me go." Arizona kissed her lips softly.

"Never."

Arizona smiled before turning her attention to a black bag that was located on the shelf directly behind Callie's head.

"There it! Bingo!" Arizona cheered as she grabbed the bag and led Callie out the side door of the garage that led them to the driveway.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" Callie asked as she climbed into the passenger seat of Arizona's toyota.

"This cute little italian place. We always start our reunions by eating our first family dinner there, and also our last. Weird tradition, I know."

"I think it's sweet." Callie smiled as she reached for her CD's and start shuffling through them.

"So, do you think I will ever get to meet your family?" Arizona asked after a short period of silence.

The truth was, Callie had no answer to her question. She wished so hard that she could say yes. She wanted her family to meet the woman she loved. The woman who put the smile on her face every day. The woman who she hoped to one day spend the rest of her life with. However, she knew that was highly unlikely. Her sister, Aria, just barely started talking to her again, but it was under secretive terms. Her father wanted the family to keep Callie at a distance until she "came to her senses" and broke it off with Arizona. Callie, however, was not going to give in.

"Callie?" Arizona said drawing Callie from her thoughts and back into reality.

"I hope so." was all that was whispered from Callie's lips.

"Me too." Arizona agreed.

* * *

"Aunt Macy! Uncle John!" Arizona grinned as she walked quickly into their embrace.

"Hey Zona Bear!" Macy whispered as she hugged her niece tightly.

Arizona pulled away and turned to Callie, who stood beside her.

"This is Callie, Callie this is my Aunt Macy, and this handsome stud over here is my Uncle John."

"Nice to meet you! Arizona's told me so much about you!" Callie hugged each of them.

"We've been so excited to meet you. Our Arizona has never brought home a girl before." Aunt Macy winked at Callie.

"You're the highlight of our trip." Uncle John jokes.

"And here I thought it was me, Dad." Logan grinned from behind where he was sitting at a table with everyone else.

"Let's go!" Arizona led Callie to the table and sat next to Austin and his girlfriend.

"So what is the game plan for tomorrow?" Arizona asked as she looked around the huge circular table that they sat at in the corner of the restaurant.

"Well, we figured that the men stay home with the kids, and us girlies can go have some fun!" Dakota grinned at her mom and sister.

"Sounds like an excellent idea." Uncle John nodded.

"Then, we decided that we could go on a hike in the evening and followed by a late night dip in the lake!" Austin said as she closed his menu.

"Now that's more my pace." Arizona's father said as Logan high-fived him. "As long as us men get some fishing time!"

"I second that! Let's stay up at the cabin for the night! We can fish all night and stuff." Arizona suggested.

"Cabin?" Callie asked.

"It's a few miles down the road from our house, except that it's right on the main lake." Arizona explained.

"Well, I think that sounds super!" Sydney grinned.

"What do you think Callie?" Uncle John asked.

"Sounds fun! Our friends, Meredith and Derek, have a house up in the woods in Seattle, and Arizona always drags me out there to go fishing, hiking, or just a run through the woods. I'm used to it by now." Callie told them as she reached over and held Arizona's hand.

"Yes, our Zona's quiet the adventurous one." Arizona's father, Greg, grinned as he took a sip of wine.

"Tell the story about Auntie Zony and Indiana Jones!" Cody shouted from across the table.

"Yeah! Puh-LEASE!" Chloe begged as she showed off her cute dimples and toothless grin.

"Indiana Jones?" Callie turned to Arizona questioningly.

"Oh my gosh." Arizona blushed as she buried her head into her hands and let her head fall to the table.

"I think i'll do tell the story!" Arizona's mother, Katherine, smiled as turned toward Callie.

"So, when Callie was, oh I don't know, 5? or 6?" Katherine looked at her husband for confirmation.

"Try 8 or 9." Greg laughed.

An "oh god," was heard muffled from where Arizona had her head buried in her cross arms that were placed on the table. Callie was trying hard not to laugh, and they hadn't even started the story.

"So, anyways, she loved Indiana Jones. At the time, we figured it was just an innocent crush."

"Now, we doubt that." Logan laughed.

"Oh my gosh!" Arizona mumbled.

"So she paraded around EVERYWHERE in a brown leather suit with brown pants on, the cutest brown fedora, and a whip." Katherine smiled happily as she thought back.

"She couldn't take the whip to school, though. Every morning was a constant battle." Greg laughed.

"I kind of remember this." Sydney laughed. "We'd come over to play in the summers, and she would NEVER take off that jacket. It was so hot."

"Aw, You were a little Arizona Jones!" Callie giggled as she leaned over and pecked Arizona on the cheek who was still trying desperately to hide in her arms.

"You're forgetting the best part!" Chloe said impatiently.

"Yeah, tell Callie about the accident!" Cody laughed.

"Accident?" Callie asked.

"Well, Zona got this bright idea that she was JUST like Indiana Jones. So what we believe she was trying to do was, jump from the top of a tree land on the wagon and with the impact of her land on the impact, the wagon would move forward on the bridge and from there she would jump into the water, or something." Greg explained

"Oh no." Callie stiffled a laugh.

"So she jumped from the tree." Katherine sighed.

"She broke her wrist." Greg added.

"That was the end of Arizona Jones." Logan whispered sadly.

"The end!" Chloe and Cody giggled.

"I hate you all." Arizona muttered as she downed her drink.

"Oh, darling, it was cute!" Aunt Macy grinned.

"I have a question." Mackenzie piped up. "Who the heck is Indiana Jones?"

"Some old guy from Auntie Zona's time." Cody said smartly.

Everyone at the table bursted out laughing.

"Is it pick on Auntie Zona day?" Arizona asked as she got up from her seat and ran to the other side where Cody was and started tickling him.

"No! No! Auntie- Auntie-" Cody giggled trying to gasp for air.

"Huh? You think I'm old?" Arizona asked with a smile.

"No! You're young, and beautiful! You don't even have wrinkles when you smile, like Mommy!" Cody giggled.

Callie watched in amusement as Arizona let him go and looked smugly at her sister who got up and went to take over the tickling.

Arizona returned to her seat and looked at Callie in embarrassment.

"I was a bit of a geek when I was younger." Arizona confessed shyly.

"Me too." Callie kissed her softly before turning and whispering in her ear, "I've always had a thing for that brown leather suit... especially the whip. You should pull that costume out one day, Arizona Jones."

"Maybe." Arizona giggled flirtatiously.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Gum Drop

HEY! Quicker update! Should be happy, but I'm not getting that many reviews on this! PLEASE REVIEW! SHOW ME SOME SORT OF FEEDBACK

**Chapter 4: Gum Drop**

"You, my darling, are in luck." Callie grinned as she held onto Arizona's hand.

"And why is that?" Arizona asked. They stood next to the concession stand waiting for Arizona's parents to finish buying everyones bowling shoes.

"Because I just happen to be the worst bowler known to man, so you will most definitely beat me." Callie explained with fake sadness.

"Finally, I can say I beat Calliope at something." Arizona grinned madly as she threw her hands up in the air.

Callie laughed and grabbed her hands and pulled them down as she pulled her closer into her embrace and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I wish we could just go home now." Callie whispered.

"Nope, sorry, but i've got to kick your butt!" Arizona giggled.

"Well, just wait until we get home and pull out that nintendo64 of yours." Callie smiled.

"You're going down!" Arizona laughed.

"Auntie Zonie!" Chloe called as she ran toward them and jumped into Arizona's arms and kissed her cheek.

"What's up Gum Drop?" Arizona kissed her cheek and picked her up and held her close.

"Grandma and Grandpa got the shoes already. Can I be on your team?" Chloe asked.

"Of course! I always have room for my Gum Drop." Arizona said.

Callie watched as Chloe wrapped her little arms around Arizona's neck and laid her head on her shoulder. Callie loved how Arizona whispered little things into Chloe's ear that made Chloe's eyes light up as she giggled and buried her head into Arizona's neck. Callie couldn't help but imagine her life with Arizona and how their children too would have the trademark smirk. She could see the two of them taking their kids camping and to the beach, just like their parents did with them.

"She's going to make a great mother one day." Dakota said pulling Callie out of her train of thought.

"She will." Callie smiled as she turned toward Dakota who was watching the interaction between her daughter and sister. Arizona had taken Chloe to a bench to try and help her tie her bowling shoes on.

Dakota turned to Callie. "You know, back when we were in high school, we always had a suspicion about Arizona. There was always this feeling that we had, but to be perfectly honest, I never knew she would come out. She wanted to be a mother so bad, so I always assumed she'd just marry a man, and have her dream of being a mother." Dakota paused and turned her attention back to Arizona and Chloe.

Callie had no idea what to say. What does a person say to that?

"There are different ways now." Dakota smiled. "Adoption, sperm donation. There are so many options. I know you two haven't been going out for a long extended amount of time, but I know you are the one. She's never brought home a girlfriend of hers before, until you. You're it." Dakota turned back to Callie and grabbed her hand and looked into her brown eyes. "Don't hurt her please, because I know you're the one. She's knows it. You know it, we all know it. She's been waiting for you for a long time, and I think she will finally get her chance at her happy ending. Her dream. So please, don't hurt her." Dakota begged.

Callie smiled softly. "I won't. I promise."

There was a moment of silence before Callie softly whispered, "She'll make an amazing mom."

"You will too." Dakota told her confidently.

"Calliope! Dakota! You two chickening out of this tournament?" Arizona said as she walked up to the pair. "Get your shoes on and get out there! We're waiting for you!" Arizona told them.

"Mommy, let's go!" Chloe smiled as she reached for her mom's hand and pulled her in the direction of their lane.

"What were you two talking about?" Arizona asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Callie lied horribly.

"Sure..." Arizona laughed. "I'll make you tell me tonight, because right now, I am about to dominate!"

Callie rolled her eyes as Arizona grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the rest of the family.

"Nice of you two to finally join us." Sydney joked.

"So what are the teams?" Arizona asked.

"Well, we had to make a change in teams because Chloe over there just had to be with Auntie Zoni." Logan mocked.

"Don't be jealous." Arizona joked.

"I've got the list." Mariah smiled holding up a piece of paper.

"Read it to us babe." Austin grinned pulling her onto his lap.

"Okay, Team Robbins: Mr. and Mrs. Robbins-"

"Mariah, dear, how many times are we going to have to tell you to call us Katherine and Greg." Katherine laughed.

Mariah blushed, "Sorry, Team Robbins: Katherine and Greg, Dakota, and Kyle, Callie, Logan, Cody. Team Heron: Macy and John, Austin and I, Sydney, Arizona, Chloe, and Mackenzie."

"Alright! Let the Bird Family Bowling 09 Tournament, begin!" Greg shouted as everyone cheered.

Callie laughed, "I can't believe I never put two and two together, both last names are birds!"

"That's why we're all chirpy." Arizona quipped.

* * *

"That was some pretty great bowling out there Code-Master!" Callie said giving Cody a high five as they got into the house later that night.

"You two Callie! You weren't as bad as Auntie Zoni said you'd be." Cody grinned and ran off toward the room he was sleeping in.

"I must say, you did surprise me." Arizona grinned as she walked in behind her carrying Chloe. Callie just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Hey, I'm going to go put Cody to sleep, Do you mind tucking Chloe in?" Dakota asked in a soft whisper.

"Not at all, come on Calliope." Arizona smiled leading Callie to the room where Chloe and Cody were sleeping.

She gently laid Chloe on the bed and pulled the sheets over her body.

"Night night Gum Drop." Arizona kissed her forehead before turning to the next bed.

"Night Cody."

"Night, Auntie Zoni, Night Callie, Night Mommy." Cody whispered as she turned underneath the sheets onto his side and snuggled up into the pillow.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Arizona suggested. "Night sis."

"Night." Dakota yawned.

* * *

"Calliope." Arizona whispered into the darkness as they laid in their bed snuggled up.

"Hmm." Callie replied as she opened her eyes a littler and turned to face Arizona.

"You awake?"

"I am now." Callie joked.

"We never got to play Nintendo." Arizona pouted.

"We can play before we leave Sunday." Callie told her.

"Yeah..." Arizona drifted off. There was silence and Callie began to fall back asleep.

"Calliope." Arizona whispered again.

"Hmm?" Callie opened her eyes.

"What did Dakota say earlier? At the bowling alley." Arizona asked looking Callie in the eyes.

"I don't remember."

"You're a bad liar." Arizona smiled slightly. "It's just, my family can be a little nosy, and overwhelming, and I just..."

"Your family is great." Callie smiled. "We were just... We were talking about how wonderful of a mother you will be... one day." Callie smiled.

"Oh." Arizona broke their gaze and let go of Callie's hand.

"I mean... if you were wanting kids. I mean- It was hypothetically speaking. I'm not saying you have to have kids... or want them... or... I'm sorry." Callie was a little confused, she thought Arizona wanted kids, but by her reaction, it looked like the exact opposite. "I- never mind."

"No, No, No." Arizona grabbed Callie's hand. "I want kids, one day. It's just, before you came along, I had given up on that dream. Then you came along, and all of those thoughts came rushing back, but I just didn't think you wanted kids." Arizona blushed.

"I want kids, one day too." Callie confirmed. "I really see us going somewhere Arizona. I love you, and I really do hope to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have kids with you, I want to have forever with you. " Callie whispered as she kissed Arizona softly.

"That's such a relief to hear." Arizona smiled. "So... kids. One day." Arizona questioned.

"One day, definitely." Callie nodded with a smile. Arizona grinned showing off her cute dimples. "They will have those dimples that I fell in love with." Callie whispered as she leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Arizona smiled. "Go to sleep Calliope, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay." Callie snuggled up closer to her. "Love you."

"Love you too, g'night." Arizona kissed her.

**TBC...**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. PopTarts

_REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!_

**Chapter 5: Pop-Tarts**

"Calliope! Calliope!" Arizona nudged Callie a bit, but she wasn't stirring a bit. Arizona always had a hard time getting Callie up and out of bed. Usually, she had to set a thousand alarm clocks if she was going to have to leave before Callie, but if she was able to be there and wake her up, it usually took about half an hour.

"Sleep." Callie muttered as she grabbed the pillow her head was lying on and hit Arizona on the side of the head.

"Calliope!" Arizona giggled hysterically at her girlfriends antics as she pulled the pillow from Callie's hands.

"5 more minutes." Callie begged as she pulled the covers over her head and snuggled up into a ball.

"I swear to god, Calliope, I feel more like your mother, than your girlfriend." Arizona grinned as she went underneath the covers too and snuggled up next to Callie. Callie turned her body to face Arizona and kissed her softly.

"Still feel like my mother?" Callie mumbled as she drifted back to sleep.

"Calliope, get up this instant! You are going to get up, march your cute patootie into that bathroom, get ready in a knick up time, because..." Arizona paused with a huge grin on her face. "We're going shopping!"

Callie groaned. "I hate shopping."

Arizona pulled back form her girlfriend and looked at her surprised. "You love shopping."

"I love shopping at decent hours... not at the break of dawn."

"It's already noon, Calliope." Arizona giggled.

"Shit!" Callie threw off the covers and got out of bed quicker than Arizona could say anything. "I can't believe I slept in that late, Your parents must thing I am so lazy! What a great impression i'm making. I bet i'm holding everyone up from their plans..." Callie ran into the bathroom with all her clothes and make up and started ranting in spanish. Arizona laid back in bad as she watched in amusement as her girlfriend quickly undressed herself and dressed herself as she brushed her teeth and curled her hair at the same time. A couple minutes, Callie came out of the bathroom holding her watch and looking very annoyed.

"Calliope." Arizona grinned.

"It's 7:30! Don't 'Calliope' me! It's 7:30... A.M.! A.M! Not noon. Not even close to noon! You tricked me!" Callie put her hands to her hips.

Arizona smiled showing off the dimples that made Callie's heart melt into goo.

"You want to come lay with me for awhile then?" Arizona questioned.

"Nope." Callie turned and walked to her bathroom. "You woke me up this early... you have to suffer."

Arizona pouted. "Fine, then I'll just go and play with my niece and nephew. They love me." Arizona said as she reached for the door, but Callie came running out of the bathroom and grabbed her hand before she could leave and pulled her back and kissed her hard on the lips.

Arizona pulled in need of air. "Morning." She said breathlessly.

"Morning." Callie smiled. "Now go have fun with the kiddos."

Arizona grinned and turned away in a mad dash toward the living room where the kids were playing video games.

* * *

30 minutes later, around 8, Callie walked out of the bedroom toward the living room.

"Hey guys." Callie giggled as she noticed that Arizona was staring intently at the T.V. as she played Mario Cart with the kids.

"Auntie Zona is winning." Cody pouted.

"She is so good!" Mackenzie nodded in agreement as she started at the T.V. too.

Arizona had not even blinked, as far as Callie would tell. She just sat there at the edge of the couch with her eyes fixated on the screen, chewing on her lower lip.

"No, No, No!" Cody shouted at the T.V

"YES! Ha-Ha!" Arizona jumped up from the couch throwing her hands in the air and doing a little victory dance. "In your face, baby boy!" She grinned bending down and grabbing the pop tart from the table.

"Why'd you take his pop-tart?" Callie asked in disbelief.

Arizona grinned. "It was the last one, so I played him for it." She shrugged as she opened the packet.

"Arizona Robbins!" Callie said sternly. "You took a pop-tart from an innocent little boy! Your nephew!" Callie shook her head before taking the pack out of her hand and handing it back to Cody.

"Thanks, Callie!" He grinned and gave one of the pop tarts to Mackenzie as they ran off toward the kitchen. "Mommy, Mommy, Callie is so nice!" Cody's voice was heard from the kitchen.

Callie giggled a little before turning back to Arizona and giving her a stern look.

"I like pop-tarts. He wasn't even close to beating me." Arizona pouted playfully.

"I know, I know, How about this... When we get home, I'll buy you a whole box of pop-tarts." Callie giggled.

Arizona kissed her on the lips. "Sounds good." Arizona laughed as she pulled back and pulled her in the direction of the kitchen.

"You weren't really going to eat them were you?" Callie asked before they entered the kitchen.

Arizona giggled micheviously.

* * *

"Thank god, I'm starving!" Callie grinned as they all sat around the table digging into homemade waffles.

"Me too!" Austin grinned. "Dig in Mackenzie, these are the best waffles you will ever eat!" Austin grinned at his girlfriends daughter.

"They sure do look good!" Mariah smiled as she helped Mackenzie cut her waffles.

"So, Callie, do you love Auntie Zona?" Cody asked from across the table. Everyone got really quite as Arizona choked on her milk.

"Uh- Yeah... Very much so." Callie smiled softly as she looked over at Arizona.

"So... Auntie Zona loves you too?" Chloe asks.

"I sure do." Arizona nodded.

"...But you can't get married?" Cody asked confused. "Cause... that's what Mommy said the other day... She was saying bad words at the T.V."

"Good going, Kota." Kyle laughed. "Now our son is going to be saying those bad words."

"I didn't say any bad words." Dakota defended herself.

"So...?" Cody asked impatiently.

"We can in our state, but not here in California." Arizona told him.

"Why not?" Cody asked.

"Some people don't think it's right..." Arizona said looking around the table who was all quite.

"But don't you love each other?" Cody's forehead wrinkled as he looked at them in confusion.

"Yes." Callie nodded jumping in.

"Well... then those people are," Cody pauses and thinks carefully, "Stupid bigot assholes who don't know the difference between their asses and their heads." he smiled proudly.

"Okay!" Dakota said with her eyes wide as she covered a giggling Chloe's ears. Kyle covered his face with his hands.

"As much as I agree with you, Cody, that's not a very nice thing to say." Arizona said.

"Mommy said it first!" Cody said pointing to his Mommy.

"Well, Mommy is an adult." Dakota smiled.

"You always say that!" Cody pouted.

Everyone at the table laughed.

"So... can we call you Auntie Callie?" Chloe asked.

"Uh..." Callie turned to Arizona who just smiled and nodded a bit. "Sure." Callie smiled widely.

"Cool!" Cody grinned as he jumped up from his seat and ran to hug Callie. "Can you make sure that Auntie Zona never steals my Pop-Tarts again, because she ALWAYS does that." He whispered into her ear.

"I'll make sure she never steals your pop-tarts ever again, and next time we see you, i'll also make sure she brings you a whole box to make up for all the stolen ones." Callie grinned.

"Thanks!" Cody grinned. "Your such a cool Aunt!" Cody leaned in and whispered into Callie's ear, "Maybe even cooler than Auntie Zona."

"Hey, I heard that, mister!" Arizona grinned as she leaned over and tickled cody.

** REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	6. Dimples

A little bit short, I know, but maybe I will get a chapter in by tomorrow :)

Maybe even tonight. I know I am going to start writing right now, because i'm getting into it.

**Chapter 6: Dimples**

"Calliope, come look at this dress, isn't it gorgeous?" Arizona called her over to a rack in the store that they were shopping at. It was a yellow strapless sun dress that had a fitted bodice and a straight skirt.

"It's perfect, you've been looking for a cute sun dress." Callie grinned as she grabbed it off the rack and pushed Arizona into the dressing room to try it on.

"Auntie Callie," Chloe came out of the next dressing room, "Look at my dress." Chloe turned around in circles. It was a white spaghetti strap sun dress with pink flowers at the bottom.

"You look beautiful, Chloe." Callie grinned. Just then Sydney entered the dressing room.

"Chloe bug, you look absolutely stunning! You're going to be a heartbreaker aren't you." Sydney joked. Chole looked up at Sydney giving her a confused look.

"I don't want to break any hearts!" Chloe said sadly. "It's not nice."

Callie held in her giggles as Sydney looked over at her trying to do the same.

"I'm going to go try this one on." Sydney excused herself. Callie went and said on one of the chairs as she waited for her girlfriend to exit the dressing room.

"How's it coming?" Callie asked.

"Great, thanks!" Sydney replied in her typical cheery voice. Callie rolled her eyes and got up to go knock on Arizona's door.

"How long are you going to take in there?" Callie asked impatiently.

"Oh Calliope, you are so impatient." Arizona giggled as she opened the door and walked out of the cubicle. "Hmm... I like how comfortable it feels. You know how sometimes dresses look stunning, but when you put them on, they feel so uncomfortable. I hate that." Arizona ranted as she looked at herself in the mirror and turned around just as Chloe had done earlier.

"Zona, You've got to get that dress, it's stunning!" Dakota grinned as she walked into the dressing room lounge holding dozens of children's dress with Mackenzie and Chloe at her side.

"Oh yeah! I agree!" Mariah grinned as she followed in right after holding just as many dresses.

"Look's like your husbands are going to flip." Arizona grinned as she pointed to all the dresses.

"Not mine." Mariah grinned. "I guess that's one of the perks of not being married yet."

"Mine will." Dakota pouted. "Consider yourself lucky, Callie. My sister loves shopping more than anyone, you'll never have to worry about her getting after you for shopping too much." Dakota joked as she and Chloe went into a dressing room together and Mariah and Mackenzie did the same. Callie of course wasn't paying attention, she was too busy staring at Arizona in the dress.

"So?" Arizona asked nervously. "Does it look okay?"

Just as Callie was about to respond Sydney walked out of her dressing room. "Got to go find my mom now. Promised her i'd buy her a new charm for her necklace." Sydney sighed as she walked out of the lounge.

Arizona giggled, "Calliope."

"Oh..." Callie jumped out of her trance. "It's really beautiful. I- Wow. I don't think you should get it." Callie joked.

"Why?" Arizona asked confused.

"Because when you wear it, I won't be able to concentrate and I will act like a complete idiot wherever we are." Callie told her as she kissed her.

Arizona laughed. "I'm buying." Arizona walked back into her dressing room. "Plus it's on sale!" Arizona yelled through the door.

"How much?" Callie asked as she smiled at Mackenzie and Chloe who just walked out of their dressing rooms twirling around in their party dresses.

"350 dollars." Arizona told her.

"Oh God, I am dreading the days where these girls are going to be wanting dress that cost that much." Mariah laughed.

"Oh, me too. I already see Chloe being just like her Auntie Zona." Dakota joked.

* * *

"Hate to break it to you Zona, but we're all pooped." Aunt Macy said as all the girls were sitting at a table in the food court. Mackenzie and Chloe had found their way to their mother's lap and were already falling asleep while Aunt Macy, Katherine, and Sydney sat there enjoying their coffee.

"Aw, you wimps. We've only been shopping for 3 hours!" Arizona said. "Calliope are you tired?"

"Uh... I mean... a nap would be nice right about now." Callie yawned.

"You're a wimp just like them." Arizona stated in shock as she pointed at Callie accusingly.

"Guilty as charged." Callie joked. "Come on, let's go." Callie grasped onto Arizona's hand as they all walked back to their cars.

* * *

"You know, I was thinking, if you wanted to do more shopping, we could always stop in L.A. on our way home." Callie suggested with a small smile as she looked out the passenger window.

Arizona nodded understandingly. "You miss Addison." Arizona stated as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Please, Arizona! I miss her!" Callie begged. "I haven't seen her since... a few months back, before we were even together! She hasn't even met you yet, all she remembers of you is of me praying about you in the chapel at the hospital. I want you to meet my best friend! She'll love you!" Callie turned to Arizona and one of her hands off the wheel.

Arizona laughed. "You prayed about me?"

"Yes! Please." Callie begged.

"Of course, we're not in that much of a hurry, we just have to be back by Tuesday to work, and I'm sure if we called the Chief he's let us off until wednesday, so sure!" Arizona shrugged.

"Score!" Callie grinned. Arizona just shook her head and laughed.

"Music?" Callie asked.

"Definitely." Arizona nodded as she looked over at the CD's Callie was going through.

"No, Coldplay is a little to slow for me right now." Arizona said as Callie was reaching for the Coldplay CD.

"Gomez?" Callie asked with a small grin.

"Little Pieces." Arizona nodded. "My favorite."

"Mine too." Callie smiled as she put the CD in and kissed Arizona lightly on the cheek.

* * *

"Finally, you all are home." Greg laughed as the girls walked outside to their backyard where all the men were relaxing in the pool.

"Uh... Arizona..." Austin said quietly getting out of the pool and walking toward Arizona.

"What's going on?" Arizona asked.

Austin was about to say something when he looked behind Arizona at someone who was directly behind them walking out from the glass sliding doors they had just walked through.

Callie and Arizona turned around and saw a woman about the same size as Arizona standing there with a small smile.

"Annie." Arizona whispered in a bit of shock. "You... You made it!" Arizona grinned as she ran to her and hugged her tightly.

Callie stood there glued to the ground. It couldn't be an ex-girlfriend, she concluded. She was too young, plus Arizona had never introduced her girlfriends to family. Callie was the first. Callie knew it couldn't be a relative because Arizona had told her all about her family. Callie was confused.

"I sure did." Annie grinned pulling back. "I finished my finals early so that I could come. I explained it all to my professors. Next time you all have a family get together, please confirm with me before you do." Annie smiled at the rest of the family who had gone up to hug her.

There it was. Callie's eyes widened as she saw them. Dimples.

**Review!**


	7. Annie Robbins

**GO TO MY PHOTOBUCKET ACCOUNT AND LOOK AT THE PICTURES OF ALL THE CHARACTERS!!!**

**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK ON WHAT YOU THINK!**

**.com/albums/bb167/ilvgilmoregirls/All%20in%20the%20Family/**

**Just copy and paste into URL bar after "Photobucket" when you go to the site.**

**Chapter 7: Annie Robbins**

After everyone was finished with their hugs and kisses ever kind of spread out awkwardly where Arizona was between Annie and Callie.

"So, I think we should all get inside and start packing for the camping trip, and let the little ones take a nap before we go." Dakota suggested.

"I kind of wanted to stay out here." Logan said cluelessly. "I missed Annie." He grinned as he grabbed her into a headlock and messed up her hair.

"Logan! Stop!" She laughed. "Why're you always picking on me?" She asked angrily, but Callie could see that she was only playing around.

"Because." He stuck his tongue out.

"Logan, stop being an idiot and get inside with us." Sydney said sternly. Callie was a bit taken back by her tone. She had never seen Sydney so serious.

"Why?" he complained as she pulled him inside. "Oh, Zona has some 'explainin' to do." Logan said in his best Ricky Ricardo accent.

Arizona rolled her eyes at him and gave him a glare.

"You haven't told her about me..." Annie said slowly as she turned to her mother looking a little hurt.

"Annie..." Arizona said softly.

"You know how much hell I had to go through to get here? And for what?" Annie asked suddenly angry. She wasn't exactly yelling. It was actually more of a harsh whisper. "You called me begging me to get out early so that I could make it to this stupid family get together where we all gather and pretend what a happy family we are, to met your girlfriend. You have never once let any of us meet your girlfriends, so I assumed this woman was... you know the one? So I get here, excited, and actually happy to be here at this ridiculous festivity, for WHAT?" Annie was now yelling.

"I meant to... it was just never the-"

Annie cut her off. "Look, I came all the way out here, it would have just been nice to get a heads up that I am basically non-existent, so that I didn't make a complete ass out of myself in front of your girlfriend. I mean, if I wanted to make an ass out of myself I could've stayed at school and gotten drunk with my friends and, I don't know, stripped down to our bra's and underwear and ran around the school, or something humiliating like that." Annie ranted. Arizona giggled a little bit at that. "Mom, I'm serious here, you always laugh when i'm trying to be serious!"

MOM! Callie's mind was racing at million miles per hour.

"Annie..." Arizona said softly looked down.

"You know, I could've just hung out in my old room all weekend, until you finally decided to tell her, then you could have just knocked three times or some secret signal to announce my presence." Annie said sarcastically. "Anything, but me walking in here all happy and perky, like... you, and..." Annie trailed off and sighed.

"Look, I'm going to go into the kitchen for let's say... 15 minutes. Catch up with Grandma and Grandpa, and all them, and I will come back out so that you can properly introduce me to you girlfriend. Sorry for yelling." Annie said as she turned around and walking inside.

"Mom." Callie stated in shock.

"Callie, Let's go sit down over at the picnic table. This is such a long story." Arizona said as they went to the table and sat down.

"So... explain." Callie whispered looking down at her hands.

"When I was 17 or so, my best friend Maggie got a new boyfriend. At the time, I had no idea why, but now I realize I was a bit jealous because I might have had a little crush on her." Arizona started softly. "So, I decided to get a boyfriend too because she had one and she was happy. So I asked out this guy, Jason Wendall, and he was nice, but there weren't any sparks, but one night, he came over and, I don't even remember how it happened, but we did it, and from that one time, I got pregnant. Now, I was the Valedictorian at our school, so basically when people found out, they did everything they possibly could to bring me down so that I would go down in rank, but I stayed strong and went through the pregnancy and made through high school as Valedictorian. Jason, though, moved away after that, saying he couldn't handle a kid, and that was okay, I surely wasn't ready. So after High School I went to college here so that I could be close to home and be there for Annie, but mostly my parents raised her as their own. I couldn't have done it without them." Arizona paused.

"I never kept Annie a secret from anyone..." Arizona paused. "Though many people believe I do, and that's the reason why I don't bring my girlfriends home, but it's actually the opposite. I am always straight forward and tell them about Annie, but usually they run for the hills before they even have a chance to meet the family. So, when I met you, I was so afraid that you would run for the hills and I really liked you. Like REALLY. " Arizona giggled a little bit when she saw Callie give her a small grin. "So, I thought maybe i'd tell you a little later on, but it kept getting later and later, and then this came along, and I figure i'd tell you on the way up here, but I kept chickening out, and then I wanted to tell you when you brought up kids the other night, but I was afraid." Arizona let the tears fall from her face. Callie leaned forward and wiped them off.

"Why did your sister say that you wanted to be a mother so bad when she already knew you were one." Callie asked.

Arizona shrugged, "I don't know, but probably because with Annie, I didn't feel much like a mother. Most of the time I was so overwhelmed, I didn't really get to enjoy the motherhood. I was always so afraid I'd mess up somehow."

Callie nodded understandingly. "So you had her when you were 17, that makes her... 17 now? She's in college, though." Callie stated confused.

Arizona laughed and smiled proudly. "She's a genius and skipped a grade."

"I'm hardly a genius." Annie laughed coming up from behind Arizona. "Hi." She smiled shyly at Callie.

"Hey, I'm Callie Torres." Callie leaned forward to shake her hand.

"I'm Annie Robbins." Annie smiled as she shook her hand.

"I've heard a lot about you in the past 15 minutes." Callie laughed.

"Yeah, well, My mom has been calling me non-stop for the past few weeks bragging about you, so I feel like I already know you." Annie joked as she nudged her Mom.

"No alot!" Arizona defended herself. Annie rolled her eyes and turned to Callie.

"5 times a day easy." Annie whispered.

Arizona just blushed

"So, your already in college, what are you planning on studying?" Callie asked

"Right now I'm pre-med, so I'm hoping to go into surgery." Annie smiled at her Mom.

"Just like her Mama." Arizona grinned pulling Annie onto her lap and hugging her.

"See this, she treats me like I'm 5 still." Annie complained to Callie.

Callie laughed. "So are you going into Peds too?"

"No. Couldn't handle it." Annie shook her head. "Ortho right?" Annie asked, almost exactly like Arizona had the night they first met.

"Yep." Callie nodded.

"My friend, Becky, and I have been talking about that lately. We think it's pretty hardcore. Breaking bones for a living, gotta be a natural high." Annie grinned suddenly very interested in what Callie had to say.

"Oh it is, you have no idea!" Callie nodded enthusiastically.

"Peds is hardcore too! It gives you a natural high." Arizona said seriously.

Annie and Callie looked at her a little skeptically before saying together, "Not the same thing."

"Butterfly's and Flowers." Callie giggled.

"Trains and Trucks." Annie pointed out.

"Not exactly hardcore." Callie joked.

"Meanies, I should've never introduced the two of you. I knew you'd gang up on me." Arizona pouted.

Callie and Annie just laughed.

"Annie." Katherine called outside.

"Yeah, Grandma?" Annie asked.

"Come pack for the camping trip!"

"Coming." Annie yelled back before turning to Callie. "It was great meeting you, I've got to go back, but I will definitely be hanging out with the two of you tonight to get to know you, so get all the kissing done before then." Annie joked and ran toward the house.

"So..." Arizona said breaking the silence between her and Callie.

Callie smiled softly. "I'm not mad. If I were you, I'd be scared too, just... no more secrets." Callie begged.

"No secrets." Arizona nodded as she leaned forward and kissed Callie softly. "I love you."

"Love you too." Callie whispered as she kissed her again.

**GO TO MY PHOTOBUCKET ACCOUNT AND LOOK AT THE PICTURES OF ALL THE CHARACTERS!!!**

_PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK ON WHAT YOU THINK!_

_.com/albums/bb167/ilvgilmoregirls/All%20in%20the%20Family/_

_Just copy and paste into URL bar after "photobucket" when you go to the site._

_**REVIEW!!!!!**_


	8. Snake!

**_PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING :) I'm really making an effort with this story to update regularly, so it'd be awesome for some feedback!_**

**Chapter 8: SNAKE!**

"So, Mom, what's new?" Annie asked her mom form the backseat.

"Not much, When are you heading back to school?" Arizona asked looking at her daughter through the rear view mirror.

"Well, I'm going to try and head back this coming week, and pack all my stuff and drive back here. Grandma was saying that I could stay at the cabin for the summer." Annie smiled excitedly.

"That sounds nice." Arizona nodded, "...Or..." Arizona paused and smiled a little. "You could come spend the summer with me in Seattle."

Annie's eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas. "Really?"

"Yeah, it will be fun!" Arizona smiled. "Our friends, have a cabin up in the woods and they are always welcome to having us up there for a weekend. Most of the time they are stuck in the hospital anyways. So we can do that, then there's the ferry boats, and shopping. Plus, some good ole' bonding time with your favorite mom." Arizona said.

Annie smiled a little but shook her head. "No, it's cool Mom. It's your first summer with Callie, here, and I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't, It will be fun." Callie assured her. "Plus, I really want to get to know you better. You can meet all of our friends."

Arizona nodded in agreement. "...and as much as I trust and love you, I don't think it's a good idea for a 17 year old to hang out in a cabin in the woods all summer."

Annie sighed in relief. "Yeah, I was a little bit afraid of that. Well, if you all say so, then I will definitely be there."

"Yay!" Arizona cheered as she pulled into the driveway of the cabin.

"Wow... it's big!" Callie's eyes widened. "It's gorgeous! Look at the Lake!"

Annie giggled. "Come on, let's get inside and set up our agenda for the rest of the day! It's already 4!" Annie said as she climbed out of the car and sprinted toward the house.

"She's fast." Callie noted.

"Soccer star." Arizona smiled proudly. "She was MVP all district, her senior year. Also offered a full scholarship to play for a couple colleges on the east coast, but she turned them down, because she wanted to be closer to her Mommy. I was a little upset she turned down such great opportunities, but a little bit happy that she won't have to be worrying about soccer all through college."

"Wow, she's incredible." Callie said in awe as they walked up the walkway to house.

"Hello?" Arizona called into the house.

"Everyone's out back!" Annie's voice was heard.

Arizona led Callie through the foyer, passed the kitchen, dining room, and living room and out the back sliding door.

All the men were already at the pier scoping out the lake, while Aunt Macy, Sydney, Katherine, and Annie were sitting around a patio table that they had on the deck.

"Where's Kota?" Arizona asked.

"Her and Mariah went to get the kiddies dressed into their bathing suits. They're going to go swimming right now, because she wants them in bed early so that us adults can have some fun later." Sydney grinned.

"Ah." Arizona nodded. "Go swim, Annie!" Arizona joked.

"Hey, just because I'm not legally an adult, doesn't mean I shouldn't be considered on. I'm out on my own in the big mean world." Annie stated.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "So are we not going on a hike or what?" Arizona asked disappointed.

"The men seem like they want to take the boat out and go fishing while its light out, the kids are going to go swimming and to tell you the truth, I'm not much for a hike right now, are you Macy?" Katherine asked.

"Oh, no. I want to relax. Shopping wore me out." Macy said tiredly.

"What about you Syd?" Arizona asked.

Sydney laughed, "You're really asking me that."

Arizona sighed and turned to Callie. "Sydney has always hated hiking with a passion." Sydney nodded in agreement.

"Don't even ask me... I want to go swimming." Annie grinned as she walked into the house, "That doesn't mean I'm going to sleep when the little kids do!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"Guess it's just you and me." Arizona grinned. Callie looked at everyone behind Arizona sitting at the table waving their arms frantically and shaking their heads 'no'.

"Well..." Callie started looking at them a little confused.

"Don't even say it!" Arizona laughed as she grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her inside.

* * *

"Alright, here's your backpack. I filled it with a couple bottles of water and some snacks." Arizona said as she handed Callie a backpack.

"Alright, let's go." Callie laughed at her girlfriend who looked as though she was going on a 30 day hiking trip. She had the hiking boots, brown short shorts, a blue tank top on, her hair in a pony tail, with a backpack much larger than Callie's. Callie was just wearing shorts and a t-shirt, and some regular tennis shoes, so looking at Arizona made her want to burst out laughing.

"What?" Arizona asked looking at Callie's amused face.

"You just look so adorable." Callie laughed and kissed her cheek. Arizona blushed a little bit but quickly intertwined her hand with Callie's and walked out of the house.

"So... how long of a hike are we doing?" Callie asked.

"Well, it's a 5 mile hike up, and I know a short cut down that will take 2 and a half miles." Arizona said simply.

"What?" Callie asked completely terrified.

"Come on it will be fun, and we have to get a move on if we want to get back before dark."

"Can't we just swim... and relax?" Callie pouted suddenly upset that she didn't stay with the rest of the family.

Arizona shook her head and laughed. "Nope, come on."

Arizona said leading her out toward the woods.

"Bye Mom... Have Fun Callie!" Annie shouted as she laughed from the balcony where she was waving to them form.

"Annie! HELP!" Callie called out to her desperately.

"...and you were wondering why nobody likes to go!" Sydney said coming out onto the balcony too.

"Oh no! This woman is going to kill me." Callie muttered under her breath.

* * *

"This is nice, just me and you, and the great outdoors." Arizona took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Terrific." Callie nodded.

"You know how we were talking about kids, well I hope one day we have a boy, that we he can come hiking with me. Annie usually doesn't like hiking. She'd go running with me if it was just hills and stuff, but just walking around and climbing all over all these rocks and stuff, not her type of thing..." Arizona stopped and looked back at Callie who had just stopped petrified. "Calliope?" Callie stood there staring at the ground with her eyes wide. "Calliope." Arizona taking a step toward her which caused the snake to move a little.

"SNAKE!" Callie said taking off in a mad dash off the trail and into the woods.

"Callie, come back! That's not the trail, you're going to fall or something!" Arizona called out to her as she tried to follow her.

* * *

"Home! At last!" Callie said as she saw sight of the lights of the house.

"Fantastic! I'm starving!" Arizona smiled as she grabbed onto Callie's hand and led her into the house.

"So... how was the hike?" Annie said as she greeted them at the door. She was wearing denim shorts over her yellow bikini and was snacking on a ice cream sandwich.

"How did it look?" Callie sighed as she sat down in the chair at the entrance.

Annie giggled at the sight of them. Arizona looked exactly the same as she did when they left except that her cheeks were a bit rosier. Callie, on the other hand, was a mess! her knees were muddy, as though she had fallen, she had a cut on her elbow, her shirt was a little torn at the sleeve, her hair was a mess as if she'd just woke up, and her face had dirt on it and a little cut on her cheek.

"What happened to you?" Annie asked.

"Snake." Callie mumbled as she took off her shoes.

"Garden Snake." Arizona giggled.

Annie bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing hysterically.

"Well... we're all outside eating dinner, and we're going to roast marshmallows in a while before the kids go to sleep. Go put on your bathing suits. We might have a light night dip!" Annie told them as she walked toward the back.

"Alright, I think we'll go get cleaned up." Arizona said as she helped Callie up from the chair.

"Hiking sucks." Callie mumbled.

"Oh, come on, you used to love hiking." Arizona said as she led her down the hallway to their room.

"Derek's land isn't extreme hiking like over here." Callie pointed out.

"True." Arizona laughed. "Fine, I guess no more hiking here for me." Arizona pouted.

"Well, when we have kids you can punish them by taking them hiking, while I hang out here with the rest of the family who's normal." Callie joked.

Arizona just smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "Sounds like a plan."

_REVIEW!!!! PLEASE._

**Go look in my BIO/Profile, whatever you want to call it.**

**I have a link there for the pictures of the houses and Characters!**


	9. Annie gets Sacrificed

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 9: Annie gets Sacrificed. **

Everyone sat around the large fire that was set near the water, in a clear area near the woods.

They had moved benches, chairs, and the outdoor sofa out there to relax. Sydney, Macy, and John were all planning on leaving early in the morning, so they volunteered to stay in house with the children so they could go to sleep early. Greg and Katherine were a bit tired so they called it a night and went to sleep. Logan, Kyle, and Austin were all closer to the water sitting on lawn chairs as they quietly fished and chatted about the lated baseball games, while the woman surrounded the fire making smores and roasted marshmallows. Callie and Arizona were cuddled up under a blanket in one of the outdoor sofa's while Annie sat in a chair next to them telling them about her successful first year of college.

"So was it everything you dreamed of?" Mariah asked.

"Not exactly," Annie laughed. "I'm not much of a party goer and let's just say I only saw my roommate during the daytime, because she only slept during the day."

"I had one of those back in my... sophomore year." Callie laughed nostalgically.

"Didn't we all." Dakota laughed.

"But I mean, it was a great year, and I'm hoping it gets better." Annie smiled as she bit into her smore.

"It will, hon." Arizona told her supportively. "That smore looks mighty delicious." Arizona hinted.

"Mom, would you like me to make you one?" Annie asked while everyone bursted out laughing.

"Well now that you're offering, sure." Arizona laughed as she watched hr daughter get up form her seat to get closer to the fire and start roasting a marshmallow.

"So lazy." Annie commented.

"Not lazy, just comfortable." Arizona said smiling as she snuggled more into Callie. Annie didn't comment back but just smile at the couple.

"So any boyfriends?" Dakota asked as she and Mariah raised eyebrows at her.

Annie quickly blushed. "Well, there's this one guy, but he's my best friend. He's one of best soccer players on the mens team."

"Oh, so you have something in common." Callie smiled. "Is that how you met him?"

"No, it's kind of embarrassing, actually. I was working on a report in the library and my computer just shut off, and I was pretty mad because I was almost done with it and I hadn't saved it. So i'm there cursing at my stupid laptop and he's across the table laughing and I glare at him, but he continues giving me this gorgeous smile. So he comes over to my side of the table and asks if there is a problem, so I explain what had happened and he turns on my computer does this weird stuff to it and up popped my report. Something about auto save and you have to go to a certain folder... Anyways, i'm there grinning like an idiot, not because my ass was saved, but because of the gorgeous guy in front of me who saved it, so as soon as I was about to thank him some skinny blonde came up behind him and put her arm around him and said "Ready to go hon?"" Annie mimicked, "...and so he left. We didn't see each other again until one day when I was out on the soccer field just shooting at the goal, and he had come out to practice too, so since then we go and hang out and play soccer."

"Aw!" Everyone said in unison.

"It's not like it's anything though, he's got a girlfriend." Annie shrugged. "but we are good friends, so that's good enough."

"The best of things start out as just friends. Austin and I were best friends for years before he finally had the guts to ask me out." Mariah told her.

"Yep and your mother turned me down TWICE before she agreed to go out with me." Callie grinned.

"I guess you all are right, but now we have this whole summer between us and... I don't know." Annie sighed.

"It'll be okay." Callie told her comfortingly.

Annie smiled.

"Hey ladies." Logan came over to them with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What do you have cooking in that pint size brain of yours, Logan?" Dakota asked immediately.

"Oh..." He looked up at the sky. "I don't know." He quickly leaned over and picked up Annie in his arms and threw her over his shoulder.

"Logan, put me down!" Annie screamed.

Logan looked at the rest of the family and they all had the same grin on their faces.

"Logan, please, can't mom be the first this year? She's never the first! YOU always make ME the first!" Annie pleaded.

Logan laughed. "Next time!"

"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!" Annie said hitting him on his back.

"...and you my dear, always say that too! Ready troops?" Logan asked.

"Definitely!" Arizona grinned as she shot up from the couch.

"What's going on?" Callie asked.

"Just follow us." Arizona giggled as she intertwined their fingers and pulled her in the direction that Logan was running to. They ended up at the dock where the men were already waiting.

"Logan, I swear to god, if you do this, I will never speak to you again."

"You always say that also, and you never mean it." Logan laughed.

"Well I do now!" Annie said.

"Give it up, Baby." Arizona laughed as she leaned into Callie's side.

"What's going on?" Callie whispered.

"Just watch." Arizona told her.

Annie seemed to have relaxed and stopped fighting him.

"I can't believe Logan continues this tradition." Dakota said rolling her eyes.

"You're just upset that you were always the one in Annie's shoes as a child." Austin laughed.

"I'm confused." Mariah said.

"I'm with you." Callie laughed.

"I, Logan Heron, am here tonight with you all, to sacrifice one of our own..." Logan proclaimed.

"Oh boy... here we go again." Dakota muttered.

"Shh, it's tradition." Arizona shushed her.

"Zona's all about tradition." Austin informed Callie.

"...We come here to do what our father's, and our father's father's have done..." Logan continued.

"Isn't this a bit ridiculous?" Dakota asked.

"I think it's kind of fun." Sydney smiled.

"Yeah!" Arizona nodded.

"You just like it because your still a child." Dakota teased. "That's why your a PED surgeon, because your still a kid yourself."

Arizona rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Point proven." Callie giggled. Arizona laughed and motioned for Callie to pay attention to Logan.

"... It is hard to stand up here and know that one of our own, will not be here next here." Logan broke character a little as Annie hit his back and he smiled. "...but this shall bring us all closer together. The evil of this family will be taken away, the hostility, the anger. We lose one, but gain... our happiness back." Logan couldn't contain himself anymore because he broke out laughing.

"Do it!" Austin piped in.

Logan turned around towards the water and lifted her over his head.

"MUSCLE MAN!" Kyle joked.

"I swear to god, Logan, you can put me down real quick and just grab my mom... or someone else! Plea- AH!!" All that was heard after that was a splash.

Arizona broke out into laughter as she fell to her knees laughing. Callie grabbed her hands and helped her back up as she laughed also. Callie also noticed Dakota and everyone laughing, so she assumed the whole "I'm a mature adult" bit that Dakota played was just a tradition too.

"Ready?" Logan asked Arizona.

Arizona grinned as she broke loose from Callie and took off in a full sprint with Logan down the dock and in a matter of seconds they were up in the air and into the water.

"You have to admit, sweetie, it's fun." Arizona giggled as she swam over to her daughter. Annie laughed and nodded as she wiped her face.

"Come on Callie, jump in!" Arizona called out to her. Callie turned back to the rest and they were already taking off their shoes to jump in, so Callie quickly took off her shoes too and ran down the dock and into the water.

"Have I told you how crazy your family is?" Callie asked coming up from underwater, she somehow had found herself under the dock.

"Yes." Arizona giggled as she swam over wrapping her legs around Callie's body and her arms around her neck. "I'm super glad you came with me."

"I'm glad I came too. I can't wait for the next." Callie smiled.

"Me either." Arizona leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"I love you." Callie whispered pulling away.

"Love you too." Arizona smiled as she leaned in and kissed her again.

That is how they stayed for the next couple minutes. Making out under the dock like a bunch of teenagers.

"We should make our way our from under here before the family starts to worry that the sea monster got us." Arizona whispered. Callie nodded. "Continue this tonight." Arizona whispered into her ear as she kissed her cheek and pulled her out into the open.

**REVIEW!!!**


	10. Goodbyes

**_A/N_**: Alright, here's the deal. I write these FF because I'm bored and it beats TV (usually). I am not planning on becoming a writer or anything remotely close to it. I'm more of a math geek, not an english nerd, so excuse me. If you don't like this story, than please don't read it. My only request is give me advice if you have any, but don't flat out tell my story "sucks." and to quit writing, because I'm not going to. If you have a problem with that, then stop reading this story. It's that easy. Of course, that is too difficult of a task to ask for because some people just love bashing other people to make themselves feel better about themselves, and that's sad and pathetic, really. I feel sorry for those people. Nighty Night! Hope you have a good one!

**Chapter 10: Goodbyes**

Arizona laid in bed watching Callie sleep. She loved the way the ends of her lips curled up just the slightest bit, revealing the fact that Callie was having nothing less than an amazing dream. She also loved the way Callie slept, she found it adorable. Callie slept all curled up into a ball with her arms crossed over her chest, as if she was protecting herself from something. Arizona watched carefully as Callie's stomach rose and sank as she breathed in and out.

"You're watching me sleep again." Callie muttered as she pulled the pillow she had her had on over her face.

Arizona, suddenly startled, blushed. "No, I just barely woke up." Arizona lied badly.

Callie pulled the pillow form over her head, turned her head slightly to see Arizona. "You did not just wake up. You usually have an imprint from your bracelet on your cheek."

Arizona reached up to feel her cheek and felt that there were no imprints whatsoever. "Well, maybe I was watching you sleep, what are you going to do about it?" Arizona asked her seductively.

Callie leaned up and kissed Arizona softly before pulling back with a grin. "Nothing," Callie replied quickly before jumping out of the bed and running to the bathroom.

Arizona, who was completely confused, sat up in bed with a pout. "Nothing?" She asked surprised.

Callie poked her head out of the bathroom with a grin, "It's Sunday, which means that it's time to go home, which means that we are going to L.A., which means that we are going to see Addison, which means I'm a happy camper." Callie stated quickly at 100 miles per hour.

Arizona shook her head and got up from the bed and walked over to Callie. "...which means that you should give your girlfriend happy-happy morning sex." Arizona smiled showing off the dimples Callie couldn't resist.

Callie looked at her in serious consideration as she thought carefully of her two options. "Shower?" Callie giggled, finally giving in as she pulled Arizona into the bathroom.

* * *

"I can't believe the weekends already over." Dakota frowned sadly as she helped Arizona pack all their bags into her car.

"I know, but you've got the whole summer to come visit us." Arizona told her sister as she turned toward her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm really going to miss you, Ari." Dakota told her. "We don't see you enough." She complained as she hugged onto her sister even tighter.

"I know, I'll miss you too." Arizona nodded as she pulled back. "We'll do this again sooner, I promise."

Dakota nodded. "We better. Now let's go inside so that you can say your goodbyes." Dakota said wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders and guiding her toward the front door.

"I don't want to." Arizona pouted.

"Now, come on, don't be a whiner." Dakota joked.

* * *

After they all said their goodbyes Arizona turned toward Dakota and pulled her aside.

"Hey, where's Chloe?" Arizona asked.

Dakota looked around the room and only saw Mackenzie and Cody, who were having a conversation with Callie.

"I have no idea." Dakota said with panic in her voice as she walked down the hallway peeking into the rooms. "God, we were all so busy talking I lost track of her."

Arizona looked out the window and noticed that a light was on, in the tree house she used to play in.

"I know where she is, I'll go get her." Arizona said as she pointed to the tree.

Arizona walked up to the tree house and remembered all the great times she had with her siblings and cousins when they were younger. For Arizona, though, it was her hide-out, and she knew that Chloe was probably hiding out in there too.

"Chloe." Arizona called up. "Chloe!" There was no response, so Arizona sighed and climbed up the tree to peek her head inside.

"Chloe!" Arizona sighed in relief as she saw her beautiful little niece sitting in the corner of the tree houses, clinging onto her stuffed teddy bear.

"What's wrong, Gum Drop?" Arizona asked as she noticed small tears in her eyes. Chloe didn't say anything, instead she broke out into tears.

"Come on, down, sweetie, let's go sit down on the porch." Arizona said as she reached out for Chloe's hand and helped back down the ladder.

"Do you want to come sit with, Auntie Zona, on the porch?" Arizona asked sweetly once they reached the ground. She kneeled down to be at eye level with her and wiped away some of her tears.

Chloe nodded a little as she held on tighter to her teddy bear. Arizona picked her up and placed her on her hip as she walked onto the deck and sat down on a big comfortable lawn chair and cradled Chloe in her arms.

"What's wrong, Gum Drop?" Arizona asked, kissing Chloe on the forehead, as Chloe leaned her head onto Arizona's chest.

"Your leaving me." Chloe said not fully pronouncing her 'r' correctly. Arizona's heart broke.

"Oh Gum Drop, You will see me soon, I promise." Arizona said comfortingly.

"You said t'at last time..." Chloe pouted.

"I know, but I promise. How about this, this summer, you can come spend some time with Annie, Calliope, and I."

"Does Cody get to come too?" Chloe asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah, you both can come! If you're Mom and Dad are busy, then Annie can fly to get you all." Arizona smiled.

"Yay!" Chloe cheered as she hugged Arizona tightly. "You're the best Auntie ever." Chloe gave Arizona a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"Now wipe those tears off." Arizona joked as she tickled Chloe.

* * *

"Thank you." Callie whispered as they drove to L.A.

"For what?" Arizona asked turning toward her girlfriend.

Callie smiled a tiny bit. "For this weekend, For letting me meet your family. I'm really happy." Callie said as she reached down and held onto Arizona's free hand.

"Me too. Calliope, you make me the happiest woman on this planet." Arizona grinned.

"You are too cheesy." Callie laughed. "I'm so excited for you to meet MY family."

Arizona looked over in horror, thinking of their last experience with her family. "Not that family." Callie reassure with a giggled. "Addison."

"Oh!" Arizona sighed in relief and loosened her grip on the steering wheel. "I'm excited to meet Addison too."

**TBC****....**

**:) Hope you liked. Review :)**


	11. James

**Chapter 11: James**

"Hi, I'm looking for Addison Montgomery." Callie said to a blonde headed guy as she looked around the Practice.

"Do you have an appointment?" The guy asked as he started typing into the computer looking for a record.

"No, we don't, but she won't mind." Callie said excitedly as she laced her fingers through Arizona's.

"Let me see if she's busy-" before the man could finish his sentence Addison was walking in through the Elevator with a coffee cup in one hand and her Blackberry in her other.

"Dell, I need you to-" Addison looked up surprised at Callie and Arizona. "Callie!" Addison grinned as she quickly enveloped Callie into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Addison asked with a huge grin on her face as she threw the stuff she was holding onto the counter.

"Well, Arizona and I are coming back from a family vacation with her family, so we decided to stop by and visit." Callie grinned. "This is Arizona, by the way. Ari, this is Addie."

"Nice to meet you, Calliope has told me so much about you!" Arizona said holding her hand out for Addison to shake.

Addison grinned. "I've heard so much about you, too. Calliope, just can't stop talking about you when we talk on the phone." Addison teased Callie as she grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her into a hug too. Callie rolled her eyes when Addison called her 'Calliope', knowing that she would be getting mocked for it later.

"So, come on into my office." Addison said guided them down the hall of the practice.

"Wow Addie, nice office. No wonder you left Seattle Grace." Callie commented as she walked in and sat on the couch next to Arizona.

Addison rolled her eyes. "I left Seattle Grace because my life there was so complicated." Addison informed her.

"And it isn't now?" Callie teased, knowing all about her affair with Noah.

Addison nodded in agreement and was about to say something equally witty when Cooper came running into the room in hysteria.

"Addison, I have a little boy in my office, and he won't stop crying, and his mother just left..." Cooper said with desperation dripping with each word.

"I'm talking with my best friend who I haven't seen in a very long time." Addison said slightly annoyed as she pointed to Callie. "Cooper this is Callie, my best friend, and her girlfriend, Arizona. Ladies, this is Cooper." Addison said.

"Nice to meet you." Cooper shook their hands quickly before turning his attention back to Addison with pleading eyes. "Addison..."

"I'll go." Arizona suggested with a small smile. "Maybe I can help."

"Arizona is a PED surgeon at Seattle Grace." Callie told Cooper proudly.

"Well, you're help would be much appreciated." Cooper gave her a slight smile.

"It's no problem." Arizona smiled as she leaned to kiss Callie on the cheek and walked out of the room after Cooper.

"She seems nice... and perky." Addison said once they were out of the room.

"She is. It's funny, because I never pictured myself with anyone as perky as her." Callie laughed.

"Yeah, well I never pictured you with a woman, so, life never turns out the way you imagined it." Addison shrugged.

"I wouldn't change it for the world, though." Callie admitted sheepishly.

"You've changed." Addison said softly with a small smile on her face.

Callie looked down at her hands. "Yeah, I guess I have... Is that a bad thing?"

"No!" Addison gave out a small laugh. "You're happy, that's good. I'm so happy for my little Calliope." Addison joked in high pitched voice.

"...and there it is..." Callie rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Addison threw her hands up innocently.

"You're mocking me!" Callie stated as she gave Addison a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Ow! I was just going to say that I think it's a lovely name." Addison smiled trying to contain her laughter.

"It is when Arizona says it." Callie defended herself seriously, but she could not contain her laughter because they two of them broke out in laughter within seconds.

* * *

"Hey sweetie." Arizona said to the little boy as she sat on the chair beside the bed he was laying on. He didn't reply, he just cried even harder. "Can you tell me your name." Arizona asked as she stroked some of blonde curly hair out of his face.

"Ja-James." he hiccuped.

"Hi James," Arizona smiled. "How old are you?" Arizona asked.

"5." he said as he held up a hand showing all five of his fingers.

"WOW, you're a big boy!" Arizona said in amazement.

"Where's my mommy?" James cried.

"We're trying to figure all that out right now, Buddy." Arizona told him softly.

"I want my Mommy." he cried.

"I know. I know. You know, when I'm missing my mommy, I just think of the happiest time. What is the happiest time you have ever had?" Arizona asked.

"Last summer I went to go visit my Daddy." James told her. His crying was lessening.

"What did the two of you do?"

James's eyes lit up as his frown turned into a huge grin. "A lot of stuff! We went fishing and swimming!"

"Oh really? Where does your Daddy live?" Arizona asked.

"Sac-mento." He stumbled.

"Sacramento?" Arizona asked. James nodded. "I see, so what is your favorite sport?" Arizona asked.

"Soccer!" He told her with a huge smile showing off his missing teeth.

"My daughter loves soccer, too." Arizona grinned. "I bet you are really good."

"I am!" Arizona laughed and tickled him. "Hey, I've got something." Arizona remembered and reached into her purse and pulled out an old game boy.

"What's that?" He asked confused.

"Oh yeah, they were probably a little before you're generation. But it's a game boy, you want to play?" Arizona asked holding up to him.

"Yeah!" James said reaching out for it.

"Okay, well you play this while I go talk to Cooper." Arizona said walking out of the room and coming face to face with Cooper. "What's the news on the mother?"

"She left. At the moment she's on a plane to London." Cooper said running his hands through his hair. "He's not a patient here, and I've called everywhere, no one has files." Cooper said. "I'm going to have to call Social Services. I hate this part of my job."

"Wait!" Arizona said. "Call all the hospitals in Sacramento. His father lives there."

Cooper looked up with a small smile. "He has a Father... Are they in contact?"

Arizona shrugged. "He said he spent the summer with him."

Cooper clap his hands excitedly, "I'll go find out."

"...and I'll see if he knows his number." Arizona walked back into the room and saw James playing the game.

"So, how do you like it?" Arizona asked.

"It's pretty cool, but I think the DS is cooler." James shrugged as he shut the game off and put it beside him.

"Yeah, I guess the touch screen does make it a bit cooler. So, James, do you happen to know your Daddy's phone number?" Arizona asked.

James thought seriously for a moment and then nodded furiously. "Yeah! I almost forgotted, My mommy gave me a list of emergency numbers." James said running to his backpack and pulling out a post-it note filled with numbers.

"That one right there is his number, I think." James said pointing to the top one.

Arizona took the paper and walked out of the room to find Cooper.

"Arizona." Cooper called to her. Arizona turned around and noticed Cooper in his office on the phone with someone. Arizona walked into his office and sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"...Alright, thanks." Cooper hung up the phone wrote something down on a sheet of paper and looked up at Arizona with a smile. "Found the father. He's a doctor at..." Cooper looked down at the paper. "Sacramento General Hospital. Apparently he sued his now ex-wife for custody and lost. She is the heir of some really big company and had some of the best lawyers..." Cooper shrugged. "Anyways, his father is getting on the next plane and should be here in the morning to pick him up. Until then, though, I have to call Social Services and hand him over to them..." Cooper said reaching for the phone again.

"Wait... Why can't he just stay with one of the doctors here at the practice. Why put him through all that emotional stress." Arizona asked.

Cooper shrugged. "I guess, It's not really protocol, though."

"I know." Arizona sighed, "But... It's just one night, right?"

Cooper nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'll take him to my place for the night. I'll call his father to let him know." Cooper said picking up his phone and dialing the number.

Arizona smiled. "Good.

* * *

"Hey James, You're going to go have a super fun night with Dr. Cooper." Arizona said with a huge smile, "...and then tomorrow you're Daddy is going to pick you up."

James smiled slightly. "Can't I stay with you tonight?"

"I don't live here sweetie, I'm sorry. I don't even know where I'm sleeping tonight." Arizona laughed quietly.

"Please." James pouted. "I want to stay with you, Arizona."

"Come on, James, you are going to have such a great time at my house. I have a pool!" Cooper negotiated.

"I don't care, I want to go with Arizona."

Arizona smiled and ran her hands through his curly hair. "I know, but you are going to have such a great time with Cooper, and then tomorrow you're Daddy will come and you can ride a huge airplane back to Sacramento." Arizona smiled.

"Please." James begged.

"Hey, Arizona, Ready to go? We're staying with Addie tonight." Callie said as she stood in the doorway of room.

Arizona looked back at Callie and nodded before turning back to James. "James, sweetie, I have to go, now." She smiled.

"No, please, I want to go with you." James begged as tears formed in his eyes as he grabbed Arizona's hand and held on tightly.

Arizona looked up at Cooper, not knowing what to do.

"Well..." Cooper grinned. "I guess he's going with you."

"What?" Callie and Arizona both asked.

"He doesn't want to go with me, and you're staying at Addison's anyways, so it's all good." Cooper shrugged. "James, buddy, you can go with Arizona."

"Yes!" James yelled as he jumped up and hugged Arizona. Arizona picked him up as he put his arms around her neck, and laid his head on her shoulder.

* * *

Addison stood next to her car waiting for Callie and Arizona to get out of the practice so that they could follow her back to her house. She finally saw them making their way out of the practice with Callie holding a cute little backpack with a Tonka truck on it, and Arizona was holding the hand of a little boy.

"Uh... What's that?" Addison asked pointing to the James as Callie walked up to her.

"That's James. That's Arizona's new boyfriend." Callie joked.

"What's he doing getting into your car?"

"Hope your house is baby proof." Callie rolled her eyes. "Normal people pick up stray dogs, my girlfriend picks up stray children."

Addison's jaw dropped just a little before she turned to get into her own car. "My house is so not baby proof." She muttered to herself.

* * *

"Callie are you okay with this?" Arizona asked quietly as she followed Addison's car.

Callie smiled at Arizona. "Of course, I think it's great. Just not exactly what I imagined our last day of vacation to be." Callie shrugged.

"Me either, but I think this could be fun." Arizona smiled.

"It will be." Callie said kissing her cheek.

"My friend, Jordan, has two mommies too!" James giggled from the back seat.

**TBC...**

**There is a picture of James in my photobucket account.**

**To get to my account go to my BIO/Profile to get the link!**


	12. Matt Maddison

**Chapter 12: Matt Maddison**

"Wow, Dr. Montgomery, you're house is really cool!" James said as he ran passed Addison toward the back of the house where backdoor sliding doors were revealing an amazing view of the beach.

"I agree with James!" Callie said following James to the back. "This house is incredible!"

Arizona nodded as she looked around, "I would definitely give up Seattle for this." Callie immediately turned around to face her giving her a questioning look. "I mean, I would have before I met Callie. " Arizona explained as she went and kissed Callie on the lips.

"That's what I thought." Callie joked and then turned back toward the sliding door. "I'm going to go outside and check out the view, Want to come James?"

"Ya! Are you coming too, Arizona?" James asked.

"Sure why not." Arizona grinned ruffling his hair.

"What about you Dr. Montgomery?"

"James, Call me Addison or Addie." Addison smiled. "...and I suppose I will go outside too." Addison said leading them out onto her porch.

"Can we get into the water?" James asked excitedly as he ran out onto the sand and began building a sand castle. The three woman took a seat on the steps of her porch slipping their bare feet into the soft white sand.

Callie looked over at Arizona and Addison searching for their approval.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Arizona shook her head. "We don't know if he knows how to swim, and there are so many things that can go wrong. He's under our supervision. Do we really want to risk it?"

Addison nodded in agreement. "I don't think it's a good idea either. I have a hot tub that he can play in, if he wants."

"Hey, James, Maybe you should wait until tomorrow when your Daddy comes to go play at the beach. Tonight, you can play in the hot tub if you want." Arizona negotiated.

"I guess." James sighed before returning back to his sand castle. "My Mommy took me to the beach once... It was fun. She taught me how to build a sandcastle." James told them quietly.

Arizona looked over at him sympathetically. "Well, this one is coming out mighty fine, so I bet she did a great job teaching you." Arizona smiled softly. James simply shrugged.

"So, Addison, how are things?" Callie asked suggestively.

"If you are referring to Noah, things are... complicated. I haven't seen him since his wife was in the middle of labor." Addison said rubbing her temples. "I just... god, how did I become this woman? When I was younger I always imagined myself to be an amazing surgeon married to an amazing surgeon, with 2 beautiful children, and a huge house on the beach." Addison sighed. "Nothing has worked out that way. I've got the house, but everything else got so screwed up."

Callie put an arm around her comfortingly as Arizona opened her mouth to speak. "I haven't really known you that long, but from what I heard, you're an amazing surgeon and an amazing person. We all make mistakes, but we just have to move on and believe that things will get better. Nothing ever turns out the way it's supposed to, but that doesn't mean we can't be happy still. We all have the ability to be happy." Arizona smiled slightly. Addison smiled back her before turning to Callie.

"I like this one, Callie. You better not screw it up." Addison joked.

"Yeah, she's alright." Callie said as she interlocked their fingers. "Just don't worry, Ad. You're so intelligent and beautiful, any man would be lucky to have you."

"Arizona, Callie, Addison, Look!" James said pointing to a huge mound of sand. "Isn't it such a cool castle?"

The three woman began giggling and nodded. "It's great!" Arizona told him honestly.

James looked at them and smiled, "Can I go in the tub now?" He asked.

"Sure, let's go see if you have any extra shorts in the back pack." Callie said as she led him back into the house.

"So..." Addison said turning to Arizona. They were the only two left outside. "You and Callie are pretty serious?"

"Yeah, we are. I love her, and I am almost positive she's the one for me. I've never felt that way about anyone. It's weird, it's like, when I'm not with her, I feel like something is missing, and then even the littlest things make my stomach flip..." Arizona paused and looked up at sun that was now setting over the ocean. "...It's like... like... the other day, for example, I was having the crappiest night at work and I got home and all I wanted to do was crawl in bed and sleep. So I open the door to our apartment, and Callie is in her underwear and one of my old ratty sweatshirts dancing around the apartment as she cleaned. She had her ipod in so she couldn't hear me enter the room. I just stood there in the door watching her... Or that moment before we go to sleep or after we first wake up in the morning and our hair's a mess, and our make up is smeared and we're just lying there whispering about how our day was, or what are plans are for the coming day. It's just everything is so much better with her around." Arizona confessed.

Addison smiled. "You've got it bad."

"I know." Arizona blushed. "You know, we even talked about kids the other day."

Addison's eyes widened. "Really?"

Arizona smiled. "I don't know if I'm supposed to tell anyone, but you're her best friend, so I'm sure it's fine." Arizona rambled. "Maybe we will consider adoption, but that's such a long process..." Arizona sighed.

"Sperm donation?" Addison suggested. "My friend, Naomi, is one of the top fertility specialists."

Arizona nodded. "Yeah, I'm not sure what exactly we're planning on doing yet, but it's in the plans."

Addison smiled, "Well, congratulations. I am really happy for the two of you."

Before Arizona could say anything else, James came running out of the house, only wearing some spider-man underwear. "Don't look at me!" James screamed as she quickly got into the tub.

"He's a bit shy." Callie laughed as she closed the glass sliding door behind her and sat back down on the steps.

"Are you excited to see your Daddy tomorrow?" Addison asked James.

"Yes!" James nodded and splashed the water.

* * *

Addison was awoken by something ringing in her ear, so out of routine, she hit her alarm clock, but the ringing didn't stop. She finally realized it was the door, she got up quickly from her bed and pulled on a robe and slowly tried to open her eyes as she walked out of her room and down the hallway toward her front door.

"Goddamnit." Addison cursed as she jammed her toe on the edge of a table. She grabbed her foot with one foot as she hopped to the front door and opened it. "I hate you." She muttered.

"Uh..." the man standing at the door shifted awkwardly before looking back at the address of the house. "I'm sorry, is this the house of Addison Montgomery?"

"Yeah." Addison nodded as she finally let go of her foot and pulled her hair out of the face. She finally fully saw the man standing at her front door. He was tall gorgeous locks of light brown curls, tan, blue eyes, and was well built. "Yeah," Addison said pulling her robe tighter and fixing her hair the best she could. "I'm Addison Montgomery." She smiled.

The man looked as thought he let out an air of relief. "Thank god, I'm looking for James Maddison, I'm his father, Matt Maddison." He said holding his hand out for Addison to shake his hand.

"Addison Montgomery." She smiled like an idiot.

Matt chuckled a bit, "Yeah... I know." He smiled.

"Right..." Addison nodded. "Oh, you want you're son, Come on in!" Addison said leading him into the house. "He's sleeping on the couch, over there."

Matt nodded and walked over to the couch and shook James. "James." He whispered. "It's Daddy."

"Daddy." James said groggily.

"Yeah." Matt nodded with a smile as he leaned down and hugged James tightly.

"Daddy!" James said excitedly as he began to wake up more. "I missed you so much." James said wrapping his arms around his neck as he clung on for life.

"Missed you two buddy." Matt whispered as she held him tight.

"Can we go swim in the water now? Arizona said that we could when you came here." James begged.

"We have to go get some things settled before we leave."

"When are we leaving?" James asked sadly.

"Next week." Matt told him.

"Well, see we have time! Please! Look at that beach!" James pointed out the window.

"Listen, Buddy, I don't have anything to swim in." Matt told him as he kneeled down to eye level with James.

"We can go buy some trunks." James pouted.

"Addison probably wants us out of the house." Matt joked as he gave a huge grin to Addison.

"I really don't mind. My friends and I were actually going to grill some fish out on the patio. You two are welcome to join us." Addison shrugged.

"Please, Daddy. Addison wants you here, and I want you to meet my friends, Arizona and Callie." James told him with pleading eyes.

Matt sighed, giving in, "Okay, let's go get some trunks."

"Yes!" James smiled.

"So..." Matt said standing, "What time should we be back at?"

"Anytime, really." Addison shrugged. "I'm going to go wake up my friends right now, and we should start cooking lunch within an hour, so that gives you time to go get your trunks."

"Alright. Do you happen to know where the nearest beach shop is?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, you take this street all the way down to Main, and there are loads of them down Main." Addison told him.

"Thanks." Matt smiled as he lifted James up onto his shoulders and walked out to the front door.

"Whooo!" James giggled as he covered his fathers eyes with his hands.

"Good bye Addison, See you in a bit." Matt laughed as he held out his hands in front of him to make sure he didn't fall.

"Bye, Matt." Addison laughed, waving good-bye as they walked down the driveway of her house.

**TBC...**

**REVIEW :)**


	13. Grilled Fish!

I think this might be one of the longest chapters of this story! Cool!

**Chapter 13: Grilled Fish!**

"Hey." Matt said slowly as he walked out onto the back porch with James on his shoulders. "I knocked on the door, but nobody answered, so I assumed you were out here, in the back, and the door was open..." Matt explained quickly.

Addison smiled. "It's fine, I left the door open for you actually. I knew we'd be out here, and I didn't want to miss the knock." Addison shrugged as she went back to frying the fish on the grill.

"You know it's dangerous to leave doors unlocked." Matt informed Addison smartly as he put James down onto the couch Callie and Arizona were sitting on.

Addison simply shrugged sending a smirk his way as she cocked her head, "I like to take risks." She flirted. Callie turned toward Arizona and gave her a knowing look at she wiggled her eyebrows at James, who in returned giggled furiously.

"What are you laughing at over there?" Matt asked. James bit his bottom lip.

"Nothing!" He crossed his fingers.

"Mm. Yeah sure." Matt laughed as he walked over and shook Callie and Arizona's hands. "I'm Matthew Maddison, but everyone calls me Matt."

"I'm Callie Torres." Callie shook his hand.

"I'm Arizona Robbins." Arizona did the same.

"Nice to meet you two. James has talked nothing but great things about the three of you these past couple hours." Matt laughed. "Right James?"

"Right!" James smiled. "They're the bestest!"

"Just the best." Matt corrected him.

"No Dad," James said in a duh tone. "The bestest."

"Yeah, Matt, we're the bestest!" Addison grinned cheekily.

Matt laughed and rolled his eyes. "Do you need with anything?" Matt asked.

"Can you grill fish?" Arizona asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to brag, but I make a pretty mean grilled fish."

"Well, you can take over the cooking, because, Addison really doesn't know how to cook." Callie laughed.

"I do too! He's a guest, we can't make him cook!" Addison said as she held the spatula closer to her.

"I really don't mind, actually. I love cooking." Matt said turning toward Addison. Callie gave Arizona an impressed look before turning toward Addison and giving her a thumbs up behind Matt's back. Callie could tell Addison blushed.

"Fine." Addison laughed. "I'll go get some wine."

"It's not even noon yet." Matt laughed.

Addison looked at her watch. "It will be in 3 minutes." Addison shrugged, "Plus, I believe it's never too early to drink wine." Matt shook his head as he watched Addison walked into the house.

"I think i'll go help Addison with the glasses." Callie excused herself.

* * *

"Addison Montgomery!" Callie said accusingly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Calliope Torres!" Addison mocked mock.

"Low blow." Callie noted. "You are so smitten with Dr. McHotty, over there."

"Oh god, Please don't Mc him. Then it's destined to end badly." Addison rolled her eyes as she popped the cork off of the wine bottle.

"Sorry, I've been spending too much time with the ex-interns..." Callie paused. "Wait... "Destined to End Badly", you mean you want it to be destine to end well?" Callie asked excitedly.

Addison rolled her eyes. "How are the ex-interns by the way."

Callie paused debating on whether to Addison about the recent news, "That's a whole other story, You are avoiding my question."

"Callie, I don't even know the guy. He has a 5 year old kid, for god-sake." Addison shrugged.

"...and That's the reason you came out to L.A. To have kids, right? It's perfect." Callie said. "Addison Maddison!" Callie laughed hysterically.

"Might I remind you of Callie O'Malley." Addison pointed out.

"Touche." Callie abruptly stopped laughed. "But seriously! It's perfect!"

"Not perfect." Addison told her. "Just drop it, He lives in Sacramento, anyways."

Callie sighed. "Fine." Callie followed her back onto the porch where Matt and Arizona were talking about Pediatric Surgery.

"...yeah, lately, I've been thinking about it, but with James, now I don't think I will go through with it." Matt shrugged.

"Matt is a NeoNatal Surgeon, too Addison. He was thinking of specializing in Pediatric Surgery, too." Arizona informed Addison.

"Oh wow, I'm in NeoNatal Surgery also!" Addison grinned.

Matt looked down a little trying to hide the crimson in his cheeks. "Yeah... I kind of already knew that. I've read a lot about you."

Addison smirked. "Oh really?"

Matt nodded as he focused intently on the fish. "Yeah... You're a really amazing doctor."

"Thanks." Addison smiled.

"Dad, can we go in the water now?" James begged from his seat at the couch. He was hunched over the side looking down at the ground in boredom.

"Uh... Yeah... All you have to do is flip it now." Matt explained, demonstrating it to the woman.

"How about we take care of that, and Addison and You take James to the water?" Arizona suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, we can't have Addison near the grill." Callie joked.

"No, he needs some good 'ole father son bonding." Addison waved her hand in the air dissmissively.

"No, Come on." Matt said as he pulled off his shirt, folding it and throwing it on the railing of the porch.

"Yeah!" James said as he did the same as his father, but had a little more trouble taking off his shirt.

"You are already in a bathing suit." Matt pointing out. Addison was wearing a red bikini with a white tank top over it and some denim shorts.

"Alright." Addison shrugged as she took off her shorts and top and followed them out toward the water.

"So, how far along are you with your residency?" Addison asked.

"This is my last year, Just a couple more months. Which is why I was going to go into PED also, but now that I have James, I don't think I can put in those kind of hours." Matt explained as they were knee high in the water as they watched James splash in the waves in front of them.

Addison nodded. "Residency can be hard on a single parent."

"Do you have any kids?" Matt asked.

Addison laughed quietly. "No, I waited too long."

Matt turned back toward James. "At first, when I found out about him, I was sacred shitless, but now that he's here, I couldn't ask for a better son. I just... I'm so pissed at his mom. Jessica was always so selfish." Matt said almost furiously. "She knew that she was not mother material, and she knew that I was ready to be a father. She knew that I would walk through fire, through glass, just to make sure my son grew up loved. I was ready to drop out of my residency for him, and she wouldn't let me be the father I wanted. She found the best lawyers, and took him from me." Matt sighed. "In a way, I'm glad she's gone. I have a meeting with a lawyer to make sure she never sees him again."

"I'm sorry you are having to go through this." Addison said quietly.

"Yeah... We'll be okay." Matt nodded. "We'll be okay."

Addison nodded as she reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I think you are a great father."

Matt smiled. "Thanks Addison."

* * *

"I've got to say, ladies, this is absolutely delicious." Matt smiled as they sat on the patio eating.

"It's scrumcious" James nodded.

"Thanks." Addison smiled.

Callie and Arizona gave her a look.

"Uh, sweetie, I think she's taking our credit." Callie told Arizona.

"I know." Arizona smiled sadly.

"Actually, you two just flipped the fish. I made it." Matt said pointing to himself.

"You all are wrong. I made it!" James said.

"You know, He's right." Addison nodded as she leaned over and tickled James in the stomach.

Matt smiled.

The four adults continued talking about rare surgeries, the different places they lived, Arizona and Matt talked briefly about parenting, and random other topics. Somehow they had moved into Addison's living room where James laid on the couch watching T.V. Before they knew it, it was already getting late.

"I can't believe we've sat here all day talking." Arizona laughed.

"I know, I'm pooped. We've got a drive home ahead of us tomorrow, You ready to go to sleep?" Callie asked.

"Yeah." Arizona nodded taking Callie's hand as they walked to the guest room.

"Night." Matt and Addison both waved.

"So I better get going too." Matt said as he pointed over at James who was completely passed out.

"Yeah, it was fun. It was really great meeting you." Addison smiled.

"Yeah, you too!" Matt nodded as he lifted James gently and rested James' head on his shoulder and walked toward the front door.

"You know, I'll be in town for a week, maybe we can get together for some dinner." Matt suggested.

Addison smiled, blushing, "that sounds really great, it's just..." Addison paused and looked away. "You're leaving in a week, to go back to Sacramento. I've never been good with the whole long distance relationship... I don't think it'd work out." Addison bit on her lower lip.

Matt looked at her a bit confused before he burst out laughing.

"What?" Addison asked. "Oh... you were just asking me out on a friendly dinner... not a date.... I feel like an idiot." Addison muttered to herself as she ran her hands through her hair.

"No, I was asking you out on a date, and your not an idiot." Matt smiled as he stopped laugh and used his free hand to push some hair out of Addison's face. "It's just, I am leaving in a week to go back up my stuff back in Sacramento. I'm coming back here to live in L.A. My parents live here, Jessica's parents live here, and James has all his friends at school. I couldn't pull him away from that. I'm just going back to settle some stuff." Matt shrugged.

Addison looked away embarrassed. "I see." She giggled, "Well, in that case, I'd love to go out with you." Addison smiled as Matt leaned in to kiss her.

Addison pulled away after a moment. "Take this little boy home. He's had an exhausting day." Matt nodded. He quickly pecked Addison again on the lips and walked out.

* * *

Arizona laid in Callie's arms that night looking at the moon shine in through their window and listening to the waves soothing sounds.

"It's been such a nice vacation." Arizona smiled softly.

"It sure has." Callie mumbled tiredly.

"I really think that Matt and Addison hit it off." Arizona whispered as she turned to face Callie.

"I think so too, but she's so stubborn." Callie sighed.

"They'll work it out I'm sure."

"You ready to go home tomorrow, and get back to work?" Callie asked.

"No." Arizona pouted.

"Me either." Callie admitted. "Just think though, in a few weeks or so, Annie will be in Seattle, and we'll all have a great time."

Arizona smiled as she drifted off to sleep. "That's going to be great. I hope Chloe and Cody can come sometime too."

"Me too." Callie said leaning in to kiss Arizona on the forehead. "I love you." Callie whispered.

"Love you too." Arizona mumbled as she snuggled closer to Callie.

**TBC...**

**Sorry for the lack of CALZONA, but I really needed to highlight Addison/Matt's relationship this chapter. Next chapter will be all CALZONA!**


	14. Car Ride Games

It's been a bit longer since I've last updated, so I made this chapter a little bit longer than normal.

Hope you like! :)

**Chapter 14: Car Ride Games**

"So, Matt stayed pretty late last night." Arizona commented with a sly smirk on her face as she entered to kitchen to find Addison sitting on the counter in her robe, reading her newspaper and a coffee mug in hand.

Addison returned the smirk as she looked up from her paper. "Yeah, I guess he did. There's coffee in the pot."

Arizona nodded as she poured herself a cup. "Yeah... He seems like a great guy..." Arizona hinted subtly.

Addison rolled her eyes. "We're going out before he leaves back to Sacramento, and because he didn't want to pull James away from L.A., he's just moving down here, so I think I might be seeing a little more of him. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Arizona giggled into her mug. "Actually, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." Addison joined in on her giggled as she swatted Arizona with the newspaper.

"So that means you'll kind of be filling in as a second mom for James." Arizona casually said as she grabbed a piece of bacon off a plate that was on the island.

Addison froze as she looked up from her paper. "shit." She muttered. "I'm so not mom material."

Arizona scoffed. "Is anybody? Seriously, Addison, don't worry. You were great with him yesterday, and Addison was telling me that, that was one of the reasons you came down here; to have a baby. I know it didn't work out but isn't this kind of a blessing from the sky? You get to skip all the icky stuff."

Addison sighed. "I just... I have a really bad track record with guys, and I don't want to have this amazing kid get emotionally attached for it to just all fall apart."

Arizona shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I don't think this is going to be another man on that record.. There were real sparks between the two of you."

"You think?" Addison asked uncertainly.

"I know." Arizona smiled comfortingly.

"What are you two talking about?" Callie yawned as she entered the room in some pajama shorts and a tank top.

"My adorable girlfriend." Arizona giggled as she walked up to Callie and wrapper her arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Good morning to you too." Callie kissed her back.

"Enough of that you two! You're disgustingly cute, and it's going to make me puke." Addison joked.

"She's going out with Matt!" Arizona giggled as she grabbed Callie's hand and spun her around. Callie laughed as she almost fell and turned toward Addison.

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah, I is!" Addison giggled. "So, when are you two leaving?"

"Acutally, we should be leaving pretty soon. Go get ready Calliope!" Arizona rushed her.

"I don't want to leave." Callie pouted.

"I know, but we have to. Our shifts starts the day after tomorrow and we have to rest up before that. It's a long ride home."

Callie frowned as she grabbed a piece of bacon and went off to the guest room to get ready to leave.

"You know, Calliope just wishes you'd come back to Seattle." Arizona subtly hinted.

Addison laughed. "Oh, no. Not going back there."

"Didn't think you would." Arizona sighed. "It was really great getting to know you these past couple days."

"Yeah! Same here, you're really great for Callie." Addison smiled as she leaned over and gave Arizona a quick hug. "I'm thrilled for the two of you."

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you." Callie pouted as her and Addison said goodbye right outside the passenger door. Arizona was already in the car. She figured Callie would want to say goodbye on her own.

"I'll miss you too." Addison said pulling her into a hug. "You have no idea, how much Calliope." Addison grinned teasingly as she pulled back.

Callie rolled her eyes. "You are awful."

"You love me, and you know it!" Addison laughed. Callie

"I except a full review on the date with Matt!" Callie said as she reached for the door.

"Of course." Addison smiled as she closed the door as Callie got into the car. Callie rolled down the window.

"Are you sure you won't come back with us?" Callie begged.

"And miss my date with Matt? Not in a million years. Bye." Addison waved as she stepped back and watched Callie sadly roll the window up as Arizona pulled out of her driveway.

Addison sighed sadly as she walked back into her empty house.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go back to Seattle Grace?" Callie joked.

Arizona shook her head. "To tell you the truth, no, but it's our job, and we love it, so we just have to suck it up." Arizona shrugged as she turned down the volume of the song.

"Let's play a game!" Arizona suggested. Callie giggled silently

"Alright, what game?"

Arizona bit her lip in embarrassment, "Well it's kind of lame, but Annie and I always played it when we went on road trips. It kept us going, and kept me from falling asleep at the wheel."

Callie smiled, "You two went on road trips often?"

"Not really, only when something big happened. When we needed to escape from reality." Arizona sighed.

"Like when?" Callie asked softly.

"The first time was when Annie was eight and her father walked out of her life for good, and she was so heart broken, and I knew that sitting in that house all day crying for her Daddy was not helping so I packed up my old Jeep and we hit the road." Arizona smiled at the memory of their first road trip.

"I'm sorry." Callie frowned. "It must've been really hard."

"It was, but it was completely worth it."

"What was another one?"

"Well, there was one when I believe Annie was 12, and her best friend had just died of Lukemia."

"That's rough." Callie whispered.

"Yeah, but she was strong. I think that's when she began maturing a little more quickly than most kids her age."

"Yeah..." Callie sighed.

Arizona smiled a bit, "Actually, we just took a road trip about a year and a half ago?" Arizona questioned herself as she thought back. "It's how I ended up in Seattle, or one of he reasons."

"Oh yeah? I want to hear this story."

"You do actually." Arizona blushed. "So, Annie and I were going on a road trip before she graduated, and it was supposed to be a quick one week road trip over spring break. So we're in Seattle and it's raining like crazy, and some idiot runs a red light and hits me head on, and I go spiraling out of control and hit a pole..."

"What!" Callie exclaims whipping her head in the direction of Arizona.

"...Shh... Don't interrupt." Arizona smiled softly. "Annie and I are both fine, but they insist they take us to the hospital for an exam. So, Annie and I are taken into Seattle Grace hospital. As Annie is getting check out, the chief walks into the exam room and introduces himself formally. He had already heard of me, and he had actually called me one or two times offering me a position, but I always declined, because I had Annie. So he's there wooing me with all these offers that would normally make my head spin, but I can't help but stare at this beautiful brunette behind him sitting at the nurses station. She looked so sad, and I couldn't help but wonder how such a beautiful woman could look so depressed. Then, this man... no boy... comes walking around the corner and her eyes perk up, just a bit, but the boy just looks at her and walks away with not one word. It broke my heart seeing this woman crumble there at the nurses station, but she was strong. She contained it and held her head high and got up and walked away before I could go introduce myself. That beautiful woman was you, Calliope. I knew at that moment I had to meet that woman, so after Annie graduated, I called the Chief and accepted his offer. I was always afraid to tell you that."

Callie smiled softly as tears filled her eyes. "I glad you told me." Callie giggled as she wiped away the tears. "That must've been before George slept with Izzie."

Arizona smiled. "So how about this game?"

"How do you play?"

"Well, you pick out a car and look at the people inside and based on what they look like and how they are acting in the car you make up a story about them." Arizona explained.

Callie bursted out laughing. "Where did you two come up with this."

"You know, I have no idea!"

"Let's start." Callie said pointing to a big truck where this balding man sat.

"Okay, well that man's name is Hank, and he has 3 children, and is in the middle of a divorce, because his wife cheated on him with the pool boy." Arizona started.

"His idea of a good time is sitting down in front of the T.V after a long day and watching celebrity poker." Callie continued with a small laugh.

"His children blame him for the affair because he was never around much, and they'd rather have the pool boy as a dad because he let's them do whatever they want." Both Callie and Arizona bursted in a fit of giggles as they turned and pointed out the next car which was a small Altima. Inside were an old couple.

"Aw." Arizona smiled. "They were old high school sweethearts that got married right after their graduation."

"He went off to war and she stayed home and awaited for his return."

"When he came back they had 5 children and each of them went on to become doctors and lawyers."

"They have 14 grandchildren and they all get together on Christmas and Thanksgiving and sit around a huge dining table and eat turkey."

"That's a great life." Arizona smiled.

"Sure is." Callie agreed. "Do you think we'll have that one day?" Callie asked.

"I know." Arizona said surely as she reached her hand over and grabbed Callie's hand.

"This really was a great trip." Callie admitted truthfully.

"I agree, I'm glad you agreed to come with me." Arizona smiled softly as she turned to look at Callie in the eyes for a second.

"I can't wait for Annie, Chloe, and Cody to come!" Callie smiled impatiently.

"Me either. I was thinking, maybe we can get half a week off for that, and the rest of the week that they're there, just have really short 10 hour shifts or something." Arizona suggested.

"Do you think that Chief would go for that?" Callie asked.

"I don't know." Arizona shrugged. "You know him better than I do. You've known him longer."

"Well..." Callie sighed. "I think if we told him our reasoning behind it, we can get off with it. It might be harder for you than me, since you're an attending. Then again, that might just work for you."

"I don't know, but I don't think he will mind too much."

"Are we driving straight through?" Callie asked as she looked out the window and noticed it was already getting late, but she knew they were pretty close to home.

"Yeah, I am just ready to get home." Arizona smiled.

"Me too!" Callie agreed.

* * *

"Look!" Callie exclaimed as they walked into their apartment in the middle of the night. "Yang finally got all her stuff out of our apartment."

"Our Apartment." Arizona smiled as she wrapped her arms around Callie. "Calliope and Arizona's apartment, not Torres and Yang's."

"Thank god." Callie joked. "I am just happy that her and Owen finally managed to work through their problems."

"Me too." Arizona agreed as they walked into their bedroom and through off all their clothes and jumped into oversized T-shirts.

Callie jumped onto the bed and crawled under the covers. "I missed our bed." Callie sighed as she climbed under the covers.

"Me too." Arizona agreed as she got in bed and snuggled up close to Callie. "We can sleep in all day tomorrow." Arizona kissed her lips.

"Mmm. Love you." Callie smiled as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Love you too." Arizona whispered as she did the same.

**TBC...**

**F/B Please.**


	15. Just a little Surprise

**Chapter 15: Just a little Surprise.**

Annie walked around the surgical wing looking for her mother for a good 10 minutes before she decided to go to the nurses station and ask them to page her. She noticed a very handsome doctor at the nurses station flirting with some nurses who had a disgusted look on their faces.

"Hi, excuse, me, but I'm looking for Arizona Robbins, Dr. Robbins." Annie asked shyly. "I was looking all over the place, but I couldn't find her."

"Oh, uh." One of the nurses, who had red hair, fumbled with her beeper, "I can page her, but do you have an appointment or does she know your coming?"

"Oh, She doesn't know I was coming today. I'm her daughter, and I was supposed to be here tomorrow." Annie explained. The handsome man to her right began choking on his coffee.

"You're Blondie's daughter?" Mark asked.

"Uh..." Annie looked around awkwardly, "Yeah, I think... Do you know her, or something?"

Mark nodded angrily. "Yeah, I thought I did." Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Callie coming around the hallway so he quickly walked over to her and blocked her view of the nurses station.

"Mark, can you please move, I need to grab a chart." Callie looked up at him oddly, wondering why her best friend was acting so strange.

"No." Mark said sterny.

"Mark, what's gotten into you?" Callie questioned with a raised eyebrow as she tried her best to get around him. He continued to step in her way.

"I missed you Callie!" Mark said as she spun her around, putting her back toward Annie, and hugging her tightly.

"Uh, Mark, I just saw you 20 minutes ago..." Callie said trying to his him off of her.

"Right..." Mark loosened his grip a little bit before completely letting her go. "Listen, there is something I should probably tell you, but I don't know if I should because it is really something Roller Chick should tell you..." Mark paused looking back over Callie's shoulder at the Annie, who was leaning against the nurses station texting on her phone.

"Blondie has a daughter." Mark said slowly giving Callie a sympathetic face.

Callie contained her laughter, finally realizing that Mark was just trying to protect her. She quickly put on her surprised, hurt face. "Are you serious? How are you sure? How old is she?"

"I just met her not even 5 minutes ago! She is pretty old, though. Not any little kid." Mark explained.

"How could Arizona do this to me?" Callie asked quietly.

"I know! I was thinking the same thing! She looked so innocent rolling around the hospital on those stupid shoes. Who would've thought. I swear, If she were a man... Listen, Callie, I know I can't be here in the same way I was when George betrayed you," Mark winked, "...But I am here for you."

"Where is she?" Callie asked.

"Don't look now, but she standing directly behind you." Mark muttered under his breath. Callie smiled a little before turning around and seeing Annie, who looked up at that moment and waved.

"Callie!" Annie called as she walked quickly over in Callie and Mark's direction to pull Callie into a big hug, which Callie graciously accepted.

"Hey Annie, I thought you were supposed to be getting in tomorrow." Callie said in shock as she pulled away.

Annie shrugged, "Well, I had nothing better to do, so I decided to come down earlier than planned."

Annie turned to look at Mark. "Wait you must be Mark Sloan. Heard lots of things about you." She grinned looking over at Callie.

Mark didn't respond. He turned and looked at Callie giving her a glare. "You knew."

Callie nodded sheepishly. "Guilty."

Mark shook his head. "Last time I try to warn you about anything." he said walking away.

Annie gave Callie a confused look. "He's a bit emotional and gets his feelings hurt easily. He's more of a woman than all of the woman in his hospital combined."

Annie bursted out laughing. "That does not exactly meet the criteria my mom set up for him. Speaking of, where is my mom?"

Callie shrugged, "I haven't seen her all day, she's probably in the lounge or something."

Sure enough, Arizona was in the attending's locker room, talking on her phone. She grinned when she saw the two of them walk in but continued talking.

"Alright. That sounds great. I think I will sent Annie down there for a week and then she can come back down with them, and by the time they need to go home, she can go back and stay there... Alright... I love you too. Bye." Arizona hung up the phone and smiled at the two. "Cody and Chloe will be coming down toward the end of the summer, so we need to go talk to the chief about getting that whole week off."

"Aw, fun!" Callie smiled. "We can go this afternoon."

"Hey, What are you doing here?" Arizona grinned as she got up from the chair she was sitting in and went over to hug Annie and kiss her on the cheek.

"My life is pathetic and I decided to come hang out with my mom and her girlfriend... I really need a life." Annie sighed.

"Hanging out with us! You say it like it is a bad thing... and you, I haven't seen all day." Arizona smiled cheekily as she leaned in to kiss Callie on the lips.

Callie pulled back. "You're daughter is in the room still."

"She's 18." Arizona shrugged. "She's in college"

"You are gross, Mom." Annie said covering her eyes. Callie and Arizona laughed.

"So we don't get off until tonight, what are you going to do with the rest of your day?"

Annie shrugged. "Find some hot interns?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "No. Try again."

"Hang out in the waiting room, reading trashy magazines, and stuffing my face with disgusting food from the vending machines."

"Perfect!" Arizona clapped her hands together. "I've got to go, but I will see the two of you tonight at 8. Sound good? Great!" With that Arizona wheeled herself out of the room on her heely's.

"My mother is-" Annie paused trying to come up with the perfect word.

"Crazy?" Callie suggested.

Annie nodded with a short chuckle. "Yeah somewhere along those lines. So what are you busy doing right now?"

"Not much, just rounding on some patients. Boring stuff." Callie shrugged.

"Mind if I join you? As tempting as the waiting room sounds, I'd rather hang out with you."

"Sounds good to me. I was actually on my way to eat lunch." Callie said leading her out of the locker room.


	16. Lonely

**Chapter 16: Lonely**

"Not bad. Not bad." Annie noted as she looked around the cafeteria and set her tray down onto the table next to Callie's. She had grabbed a sandwich and an apple while Callie opted for some yogurt and a snack wrap.

"Yeah it's alright." Callie shrugged as she peeled off the yogurt top. "Food's not that great, though."

"So, tell me about everyone." Annie suggested as she looked at all the doctors sitting in the cafeteria.

"Like who?" Callie asked.

"All your friends and colleagues." Annie looked toward a table where an asian woman sat, a dirty blonde, and a man with dark brown hair. "Like them. Who are they? They looked a bit depressing."

"Yeah, well it's been a pretty rough year for them." Callie mumbled looking down at her food. "That's Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey, and Alex Karev, and they are surgical residents here."

"What happened?"

"It's a bit of a long story, I guess. It started with Izzie Stevens. She started having hallucinations of her dead fiance, but she dismissed it. I guess she just thought she was going looney, or something. Then she finally realized that wasn't normal and started doing research on herself, she got all the interns to run all these crazy tests to figure out what was wrong. She found out she had Malignant Melanoma, and it spread to her liver and brain, which is what caused the hallucinations. She went into treatment, and halfway through it she married Alex Karev. It was a beautiful wedding, and everything seemed to be going okay, I guess. That was around the time your mom and I first started dating. A week or so later, we got news that George O'Malley had joined the Army, and we all decided to sway him against it. Have this big intervention. We later found out the Chief had let him off earlier that morning and hadn't seen him since... He was actually a John Doe in our hospital that had gotten hit by a bus trying to save a young woman." Callie explained as tears began to form in her eyes. "That night both George and Izzie passed away."

"Oh wow..." Annie gasped.

"Did I mention, I was married to George and he cheated on me with Izzie?" Callie said wiping away the tears and chuckling at the irony. "I shouldn't be laughing. I just... Sometimes I don't know how to react. How does a person in my situation react?"

"I don't know. Wow, I am really sorry, Callie." Annie whispered as she put down her sandwich.

"It's okay. I am doing okay. I have your mom to help me." Callie put on a weak smile. "Its them I worry about, especially Alex. He's become some sort of Robot." Callie said looking over at their table where they sat eating in silence.

Their thoughts were interrupted as Callie's beeper began to go off.

"Crap, I have to go. I will find you when I'm done. Sorry, Annie."

"It's cool." Annie waved as she picked up her sandwich again and secretly stared at the three people at the table across from them. She had an inward debate on whether or not to go ask to sit with them or not, and decided 'What the hell'.

Annie picked up her try and quietly went over to their table.

"Mind if I sit down?" She asked.

The three of them looked up and stared for a moment.

"Not there." Alex said gruffly pointing to two seats that were left empty.

"You can sit here." Meredith said pointing to a chair next to hers.

"Thanks, I just didn't feel like eating alone." Annie explained. "I'm Annie Robbins."

"Robbins?" Cristina asked.

"Yep, I'm Arizona's daughter." Annie confirmed.

"Does Callie-" Meredith began.

"Callie knows." Annie nodded. "I'm going to be in town for awhile. I'm off from college and decided to spend the summer with my mom." Annie bit into her sandwich.

"What are you studying?" Cristina asked suddenly interested

"I'm pretty sure I'm going into medicine."

"Surgery." Alex said.

"Most likely." Annie nodded.

Meredith and Cristina's beepers went off.

"Janette?" Meredith asked Cristina.

"Yep, let's go." Cristina nodded as the two rushed out of the cafeteria to go to their patient, who Annie assumed was Janette.

"...and then there were two." Annie smiled softly at Alex.

"So, what's your specialty?" Annie asked.

"Neonatal."

Annie looked over at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Why is that surprising?" Alex asked rudely.

"It's not... well it is. You just seem more like a plastic surgeon, a heart surgeon, or something... else" Annie said lamely.

"Well, I'm not." Annie decided maybe keeping quiet would be best, but Alex broke the silence. "So, your mom wasn't always into girls?" Alex asked with a small chuckle

"Oh, uh, I guess not. She was with my dad for awhile..." Annie paused. "but he left us. Not much of a dad anyways." Annie waved it off.

"Sucks." Alex nodded slowly as he finally looked up at Annie. "My dad wasn't such a great dad either. I always hoped I would end up a better dad than him, you know if I was ever given the chance."

"You will be." Annie said quickly. "I mean I don't know you that well, but generally people with crappy parents turn out to be the best. I mean there are some cases where they turn out the exact way, but you seem like a decent person.

"You obviously don't listen to the Gossip Mill." Alex whispered. "I'm not that great of a person."

"I don't, but I heard stuff. Not everything, but- I'm sorry about your wife. Izzie." Annie said softly.

"Yeah... well..." Alex pushed his tray to the side. "Shit happens, I guess. Life doesn't always turn out the way you planned."

"What had you planned?" Annie asked.

Alex shrugged. "Nothing."

"You said, "Life doesn't always turn out the way you planned." That must mean you planned something."

"I thought you were going into surgery, not psych." Alex muttered

"Just answer the question."

"I already did. I hadn't planned anything." Alex said getting annoyed.

"You did, Alex. You don't get married and not have any plans." Annie pushed.

"I do."

"I'm sure you don't."

"You know, You are starting to sound a lot like your mom. I didn't have any plans then, and I don't have any plans now. I don't make plans."

Annie sat their quietly. "You're a bad liar."

"What do you want me to say, Annie?" Alex asked. "How I always imagined myself marrying Izzie, having kids, going on vacations to Hawaii, seeing our kids graduate, watching our grandchildren grow up, growing old with Izzie? Are those the plans you want to hear?"

"Yes." Annie nodded.

"Yeah, well, life doesn't work out that way. I was lucky enough to get at least the first part."

"You could get more, Alex."

"Really, because I don't see Izzie around anywhere."

"I get that you cannot imagine being with another woman that isn't your wife, but you have to keep making plans, Alex. You have to move on from this, and continue with your life, because if you don't, this will eat you alive Alex. Now I didn't know you before, but you are already turning into some robot. It's already taking over you. You have to make plans." Annie said.

"Yeah, I've heard this before." Alex muttered as he rubbed his temples.

"There are other ways of being a father. I'm doing this research study on group homes. Did you know that there has been increased rate of children in need of adoption. There are kids everywhere just wanting someone to love them." Annie said.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't know even know you." Alex said harshly. "I don't even want kids. God, you're just like you're mother."

Annie shrugged her shoulders. "We didn't have great dads. Those kids don't even have good mom's. They have no one, and you're looking a bit lonely too."

"You don't even know me." Alex argued.

"Those kids need someone to love them, and so do you. Perfect match." Annie continued.

Alex sat their silently thinking.

"You really think they are going to give a widower a kid?" Alex asked.

"What will it hurt to try?" Annie looked over his shoulder and saw her Mom standing there at the doorway calling her over. She stood up and picked up her tray as well. "I've got to go. Nice talking to you, Alex." Annie walked away leaving Alex with his thoughts.

"You were talking to Alex?" Arizona asked as Annie walked up to her.

"He looks like he needed someone to knock some sense into him."

"That might not be the best thing to do." Arizona said softly. "He's pretty broken up about his wife."

"I know." Annie nodded. "I know."

* * *

"What do you think about adoption?" Alex asked Meredith as he ran up beside her in the hallways.

"What?" Meredith asked giving him a confused face.

"What do you think about adoption?" Alex repeated.

"For what? For me or in General?" Meredith stopped walking quickly and turned to face Alex.

"For me." Alex said quietly.

Meredith looked at Alex with her jaw dropped. "Seriously?" Meredith asked right above a whisper.

"Seriously." Alex nodded.


	17. Not The Best Cook

**Chapter 17: Not the best cook**

Meredith stood there with her mouth hung open, so she quickly grabbed ahold of Alex's arm and led him to the nearest on-call room and sat him down on the bed. "Now please repeat what you just said."

"What do you think about me adopting?" Alex asked.

"What I think?" Alex nodded eagerly. "I think that you are a broken man who just lost his wife, the love of his life. I think that right now you are no where near ready to even be thinking about that, Alex. I mean, be honest with yourself. Are you emotionally ready to be tied down to a child 24/7. This isn't just a patient you have partial responsibility, this a human being that you are the parent to. Are you ready for that?" Meredith asked seriously.

Alex sighed. "I guess not. I just- I don't know." Alex shrugged.

"Got caught up in the moment?" Meredith filled in.

"Yeah." Alex laid back onto the cot. "How did I get so fucked up? I mean I was always pretty messed up, but now." Alex let out a gush of air.

"I actually kind of think you are more human now than you were before." Meredith whispered honestly.

"Maybe."

"Alex, I'm not saying that you shouldn't adopt. I think it's a fantastic idea, but maybe not at this moment. Look into though, because it takes awhile to go through with all the paper work and crap, so by the time its all worked out, you will be ready." Meredith suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds okay. Do you think I can do it?" Alex asked uneasily.

"I have no doubt in the world, and we'll all be here to help. Even Auntie Cris." Meredith teased as Alex rolled his eyes at the thought of Cristina acting as an aunt.

"Crap, gotta go." Meredith said looking at her beeping pager. "Do you ever feel that we're always on the run?"

Alex laughed. "Yeah. Go save a life."

Meredith smiled and ran out of the door.

* * *

"So how's your day been?" Callie asked Annie as the three woman sat at a nice italian restaurant.

"It was pretty good." Annie told her as she dug into her lasagna. "...and so is this." Annie said with her mouth full.

"This is where Calliope and I came for our first date." Arizona smiled widely.

"Fancy Shmancy!" Annie teased nudge Callie in the arm.

Callie rolled her eyes. "It was your mothers idea. Personally, I like just hanging out at home eating pizza." Callie grinned giving Arizona a seductive look.

"I love pizza, we should order in tomorrow!" Annie suggested. "Any good places around here?"

"Uh, No I don't think so." Arizona replied quickly as she looked up at Callie with red cheeks.

"Why?" Annie asked slightly disappointed.

"Calliope and I just had it a couple nights ago and we're a bit tired of it." Arizona covered up quickly.

"I'm not tired of it!" Callie grinned mischievously. Arizona looked down at her plate as she chuckled a bit.

Annie suddenly realized what was going on and her cheeks turned a bright shade of red just as her mothers had a few moments before

"Oh-kaay." She said drawing out, "We're not going to be eating pizza while I'm here in town." Annie mumbled quietly.

Arizona giggled quietly. "We're kidding hon." Arizona glanced over at Callie who was digging into her spaghetti and meat balls.

"I highly doubt that." Annie replied as focused onto her lasagna. "I don't think i'll ever be able to eat pizza again. I really liked pizza too. Thanks guys." Annie joked.

* * *

"So, I decided that the hospital is really boring, and I'd rather not spend my whole entire summer in there. I think i'm going to coach a kids soccer league." Annie announced a few nights later at the dinner table.

"Really? That's great! How'd you get into that?" Callie asked.

"Well remember that guy I was telling you about at the family reunion?" Annie asked. The two woman nodded slowly with a sly smirk. "Well, I ran into him and he said that he used to come up for this summer soccer program when he was younger and ever since he graduated he's been volunteering. He told me that he was looking for another coach to help coach his team, and he asked me if i'd like to do it with him."

"That's so cute!" Callie clapped her hands. "What's his name?"

"Nathaniel Harrison, but ever calls him Nate." Annie blushed. "He's pretty cute."

"Annie and Nate, Nate and Annie, nice ring to it." Arizona smiled wiggling her eyebrows and looking over at Callie.

"Shut up." Annie rolled her eyes. "So here's the deal, guys. I kind of invited him over for dinner tomorrow, since he's here all by himself for the whole summer."

"Already meeting the rents?" Arizona teased.

"Just don't embarrass me. Please." Annie begged. "Please, that's all I'm asking."

"I won't." Callie piped in.

"It's not you i'm worried about." Annie said giving her mother a stern look.

"I won't. I won't." Arizona held up her hands in defeat.

"Thank you." Annie smiled getting up to kiss her mom on the cheek.

"Oh, Callie, I was wondering if you could make that Chicken Picatta we had the other night." Annie said with a pleading smiled as she walked backwards trying to get out of the dining room to go to her room.

"Of course." Callie replied.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Why don't you ever ask me to cook anything?" Arizona pouted.

Annie looked at Callie who just looked down at her plate.

"What?" Arizona asked oblivious.

"Here's the thing mom." Annie said as she went back to sit back in her chair. "You're not what we would call an amazing cook."

Arizona looked between Callie and Annie, "so what would you call me?"

"An amazing surgeon?" Annie suggested lamely.

"Babe, just stick to take-out." Callie teased.

Arizona crossed her arms. "So, all those times I made you two dinner-?"

"napkin." Annie supplied.

"Actually, I ate it." Callie said with a proud grin.

"Really?" Annie asked in amazement. "brave soldier. I have to go get ready, I'm meeting up with Nate to go over some stuff."

Arizona, who had already forgotten about how bad of a cook she was, smiled. "Go over stuff?"

"His idea, not mine." Annie shrugged as she walked out of the room.

"His idea." Arizona grinned over at Callie. "Who goes over things at 9 at night? Especially soccer coaching things?"

"Nobody." Callie smiled.

* * *

"So, that's why my mom's girlfriend is making dinner and not my mom."

"I still think it's really cool that you are okay with your mom's sexuality."

"Oh god, please don't say it like that." Annie blushed. "I've been scarred. No, I'm kidding. I really just want to see my mom happy, and love is love isn't it?" Nate nodded. "I think Callie's the one for my mom."

"That's nice." Nate smiled. "When my sister came out, my mom was like really surprised, but it was all good after that."

"Yeah, my mom told me when I was a teenager. Let's just say it was quite surprising, because she was going out with one of my teachers, my favorite teacher at that."

Nate began laughing, "No way."

"Yeah, it was pretty uncomfortable." Annie admitted. "I'd come home from studying and there they'd be sitting on the couch all snuggled up watching a movie. Then my teacher would ask me if I had finished my homework for her class. It was... just weird."

"I'd imagine. So what are we having tomorrow?"

"Chicken Picatta. It's really good!"

"Sounds delicious."

"It is, and I want to apologize ahead of time if my mother does anything embarrassing." Annie explained to him.

"Oh, my mom's the same way, so whenever you meet her, keep that in mind." Nate laughed.

"Is she coming up to visit soon?" Annie questioned.

"uh... No, I just meant... if you ever meet her..." Nate fumbled with his words.

"Oh... Like if she came to visit you at college and I just happened to be there." Annie suggested.

"Yeah, or if you wanted to come visit her with me when I went down in a few weeks, It's pretty nice in Colorodo."

Annie smiled. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

Nate grinned. "So, It's getting kind of late, I can drive you home if you'd like."

"It's really not that far away, I can walk."

"Can I walk you then?"

"Sure." Annie smiled.

"So..." Nate said as they walked out of the small diner.

"So... we really didn't get anything done in there, did we?" Annie laughed.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have much to plan anyways." Nate shrugged. "I just felt like hanging out with you."

"So you tricked me." Annie teased.

"Something like that." Nate replied as he reached down and interlocked their fingers.

"Well, Thank you then." Annie blushed.

"No thank you."

"It was fun."

"Yeah, it was. Your Mom and Callie seem liked great people, I can't wait to meet them tomorrow."

"Here's my stop. Thanks for walking me."

"My pleasure." Nate smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Night." Annie smiled as she pulled away.

"Night." Nate watched with a smile as she walked up into the nice apartment building.

* * *


	18. Dinner

**Chapter 18: Dinner**

Annie swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the island counter watching Callie cook. Dinner wasn't going to start for another hour and Arizona was working and was expected home in 30 minutes, so it was just the two of them in the apartment.

"He has an older sister who's 23, named Clara, and a younger brother who's only 12, named Corbin. It's just been the four of them since Corbin was around 3, and their Dad took off." Annie informed Callie as she took a bite into an Oreo cookie.

"So you understand where each other comes from." Callie said as she cooked over the stove.

"A little bit, I suppose, but for us, we never really had many financial problems because Mom had a good job, but for them, his Mom worked 2 jobs just to support them. So, basically in high school Nate focused on soccer, work, and school, and now he's on a full ride scholorship in the soccer program. He's really smart, and from what i've heard about his sister and brother, they are too."

"Sounds like a great guy." Callie noted.

"He is. He is really close with all his family, and his hardest decision was choosing to go to school in California because it was out of state, but it was either that, or take out a student loan, and he figured going on a full ride would be easier, even if it meant not seeing his family over long period of times. He said that his brother will be coming to the camp, so I'm excited to meet him." Annie replied giddy.

"That's going to be nice. Meeting the family." Callie nudged Annie who just rolled her eyes. "Just make sure he doesn't have a long lost kid, so you won't be completely surprised when they show up."

Annie threw her head back and laughed, "Shut up, Cal. Wasn't my fault my mother is a dirty little liar."

"I'm a what?" Arizona asked coming into the kitchen and kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Dirty little liar." Callie repeated as she reached for Arizona's belt buckles and pulled her in closer and kissed her on the lips. "Now that's a proper hello. You're home early."

"Home." Arizona smiled. "It never gets old hearing that. The chief let me off early." Arizona smiled. "mmm, something smells good."

"Well, I have been slaving here in the kitchen all day." Annie said dramatically as she ate another Oreo.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I can see that. So why am I a dirty little liar?"

"Because you didn't tell Callie that I even existed." Annie said in 'tsk-tsk' tone.

"Ah" realization washes over Arizona's face. "Well it's a good thing you are so darn lovable or else I would have been kicked to the curb." Arizona told Annie.

"Callie, you wouldn't have done that, would you?" Annie asked with a laugh.

Callie sighed jokingly, "Probably."

"Oh shush." Arizona pushed her gently. "I'm going to go get ready to meet your new boy toy." Annie rolled her eyes.

"If you even say "Boy" and "Toy" in the same sentence tonight, you won't be alive to see tomorrow morning." Annie warned.

"Threatening your own mother? The woman who birthed you?" Arizona said in shock as she turned around to walk to their bedroom.

"Yes. Yes I am." Annie said sternly as she secretly smiled at Callie.

* * *

Annie quickly ran to the door when the doorbell rang.

"Hey." She smiled as she opened the door to Nate, who stood there in nice khaki's, a polo, and flowers in hand.

"I figured, in an apartment filled with woman, flowers would be a safe gift."

"Actually I'm allergic to pollen." Annie smirked.

The hand with the flowers dropped to Nate's side as he sighed. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Annie laughed as she grabbed the flowers from his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm kidding, they're beautiful, and they smell good too." Annie commented as she held the flowers up to her nose. "Don't be a stranger, come on in."

"Thanks." Nate walked into the apartment and was quickly met with the delicious smell of chicken picatta. "That smells amazing."

"Callie is an exceptional cook."

"Mom, Callie, this is Nate. Nate that's my mom Arizona, and her girlfriend, Callie." Annie introduced them all as she entered the kitchen where they were leaning against the counter drinking wine.

"Nice to meet you." Nate shook each of their hands.

"It's great to finally meet you too. Annie's told us all about you." Arizona smiled in a teasing voice. Annie's eyes widened as she looked over at Callie for help.

"What she means is we've heard all about your soccer program." Callie explained as Annie sighed in relief.

"It's a really great soccer program." Annie shrugged sheepishly as she smiled up at Nate with red cheeks.

"Tell us more about it." Callie said as she led everyone to their living area.

"Well it's a summer soccer program for kids and teenagers who can't afford to go to some of the more prestige soccer programs, but have the skills. It is run fully off of donations, and government support." Nate explained. "I went from when I was about 9 until I graduated. The program sets up a whole bunch of scouting games where colleges from across the country flew out to watch us play, and that is actually how I got my scholarship. I am very grateful for program, so I vowed to come back to volunteer as a coach every summer."

"That's really nice." Arizona smiled sweetly. "I bet your family misses you during the summer."

"Well, my brother will be coming up to the camp, and my sister and my mom just love having the house to themselves without us boys around." Nate joked. "I will be going down there after the soccer program is over for the remaining part of the summer, so it's not like they won't see me at all."

"So it's just your mom, your sister, and your brother?" Callie asked. Nate nodded.

"What are they like?" Arizona asked sweetly.

"Well my mom, Natalie, runs a ski lodge down in Colorado during the winter, and in the summer she is a waitress at this diner in our town. She isn't the greatest cook, but she is the best baker. My sister Clara is a freshman in medical school, studying to be a psychiatrist. She is a free spirit, and we are always joking around that she was born in the wrong decade." Nate laughed, "Like this one time, she was speeding down the highway and the cops pulled her over and asked her if she was aware that she was speeding, and she replied "What is speeding anyways? We're always complaining life is too short, so why waste time?"

"Did they give her a ticket?" Callie asked.

"Nope, surprisingly. They let her off with a warning, although we do kid with her that she flirted her way out of a ticket. She does that a lot too. Then there is my brother, Corbin, who's 12. He's completely different than my sister and I. He's quiet, and very chilled out. He's more of a watcher than a doer. I really admire him the most because he's had it the hardest compared to my sister and I. He doesn't remember our father at all, which isn't a bad thing, but he's managed to stay out of trouble and be a gentlemen even though he didn't have the guidance of a father."

"Well, I'm sure he looked up to you." Annie smiled sweetly.

"Sounds like a great family." Arizona commented.

"They really are." Nate nodded.

"Well, I think dinner's ready. Shall we?" Callie motioned to the dining room.

"Sounds great. I'm starved." Nate got up as he rubbed his stomach.

* * *

"So when does the program start again?" Arizona asked.

"Next monday. My brother should be coming into town this Friday." Nate turned to Annie. "Would you like to come with me to pick him up at the airport?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Annie smiled.

Arizona shared a knowing look across the table with Callie, who grinned in return. This was going to be a interesting summer. They both knew it.

**TBC...**


	19. Eric Davis

**Chapter 19: Eric Davis**

"Hey, you ready to go?" Nate asked as Annie opened the door to him that Friday morning.

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse," Annie replied as she quickly opened the closet and grabbed her purse. "Sorry I'm running a little late, my mom and Callie had emergencies at the hospital and I didn't set my alarm clock because I thought they'd be up in the morning."

"Not a big deal." Nate smiled affectionately, reaching out for her hand as they walked out of the apartment. "His plane isn't getting in for another hour, give or take, so we're running on time."

"I am really excited to meet him," Annie admitted as Nate opened the door of his car for her, "Thanks."

"No problem," Nate went around his side of his red jeep and climbed in. "I am really stoked to see him too," Nate said as he started the Jeep.

"I really like this Jeep. Did you just buy it?" Annie asked inspecting the car.

Nate shrugged sheepishly, "I've been working around campus here and there and working as a waiter at the diner on 5th, so I saved enough to buy it."

"That's great, now it will be easier for you to visit your family."

"That is true." Nate nodded, "What kind of car do you have?"

"I don't have one yet," Annie shrugged, "I never really needed one, but I'm talking with my mom about getting myself a red mini cooper." Annie smiled.

"I can see you in one of those," Nate teased, "We'd be matching too."

Annie laughed, "Yeah we would be."

* * *

"Hey, You paged me?" Callie asked Arizona as she walked up to her by the nurses station.

"Yeah, I needed you for a consult." Arizona nodded seriously as handed Callie the chart.

"Eric Davis, age 7, broken ribs." Callie winced, "Ouch. Car accident?" Callie asked.

Arizona shook her head sadly, "He lives in a group home, and the other children beat him up."

Callie looked at Arizona strangely and walked straight into the nearest exam room and put up his X-Rays on the lighting board.

"Oh my god, children did this to him?" Callie asked softly as she turned around to face Arizona who was leaning against the door frame, nodding slowly.

"Alright, let me go check it out." Callie sighed as she followed Arizona to his room.

"Hey there Eric, this is Dr. Torres" Arizona said softly as she ran her hand over Eric's hair.

Callie smiled at her simple gesture. "You can just call me Callie if you'd like."

"Hi Callie." He whispered as he hiccuped due to crying all morning.

"Alright, are you having any trouble breathing?" Callie asked as she leaned down and felt around his stomach area.

"A little." Eric shrugged.

"Okay, well I think you're going to be just fine, but we're going to have to keep you in the hospital for a little while, Okay?" Callie asked, and for the first time that morning Eric smiled.

"How long?" He asked hopefully.

Callie looked over and Arizona and back at Eric, "A week." Arizona scrunched up her forehead, giving Callie a strange look.

"Alteast I get Nickelodeon on here." Eric pointed toward the TV.

Callie smiled, "I'll see what we can do to keep you from being bored."

Arizona cleared her throat, "Dr. Torres, may I speak with you outside."

Callie nodded and followed her out of the door, closing the door behind her.

"A week?" Arizona hissed, "That's unnecessary, he has a broken rib, not a fatal disease. We bandage him up, send him home, and he comes back for weekly check ups. You know that." Arizona chided.

"Arizona, he doesn't have a home. He lives in a group home where the children around him beat him up so much so that he has to come to the hospital with broken ribs." Callie defended her actions.

"That's not up to us to deal with, we're doctors. Everything else is for the social workers to deal with." Arizona said. "I've worked with many situations like this, and if we did this all the time, we'd be losing money." Arizona argued back.

"Money? That's what this is about? Money? I didn't think you were the type of doctor that cared about that." Callie almost yelled in shock.

"I do care about the hospitals money, because they money could be going toward research for children who's lives are actually threatened. If he stays a week, he's taking up a room, and using resources that are unnecessary."

"I became his doctor the minute you handed me that chart, I make the call. He stays." Callie said strongly placing her hands on her hip.

"I can go to the chief." Arizona shot back.

"Fine." Callie shouted, "Go to the chief." Callie turned and stormed off in the opposite direction, but quickly turned and walked back to Arizona.

"He's 7, Arizona. He's 7 and alone in this world. Think of Annie being in that situation." Callie hissed and continued walking leaving Arizona standing there stunned. She looked up at Eric and noticed how safe and comfortable he looked compared to when he first came in earlier that morning. She knew that she was medically right, but she knew that Callie was morally right. They couldn't send this poor boy back to that zoo, especially not in the condition he was in. He did need rest, and she wasn't sure if he'd get that at the home. Arizona sighed and leaned against the wall, falling to the ground. She crossed her arms over her knees and laid her head on them.

* * *

"Thanks for the coffee," Annie smiled sipping her coffee.

"No problem, I just checked, his plane is on time. He should be out pretty soon." Nate said excitedly.

"Nate!" A voice was heard from across the airport. "Nate." Annie and Nate turned to see a younger version of Nate running toward them, pulling his suitcase with one hand and a backpack on his back.

Dropping his suitcase as he got closer he sprinted all the way up to Nate and jumped into his arms.

"Nate!" He whispered as he hugged him.

"Corb." Nate said hugging him tightly, "How are ya, kid?"

"Better now that I'm here. Mom cried, A LOT, when I was leaving." Corbin said breaking away from Nate, laughing.

"Sounds like Mom. How's Clara?"

"A mess." Corbin rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean a mess? She hasn't dropped out or anything, has she?" Nate asked worriedly.

Corbin laughed, "As if. She's a mess because she's sleeping with two people at the same time. This guy, Josh, who's really cool, and this chick, Mandy, who's a bit shy and awkward."

Nate rolled his eyes, "Same old Clare."

"Her and Mom are pretty pissed that you haven't been calling." Corbin stated.

"Yeah, well, when you go off to college and juggle soccer and grades, then you will understand. Anyways, Corbin, this is my really good friend, Annie."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Corbin shook her hand, "So by really good friend, you mean girlfriend right?" Corbin asked making Annie blush.

Nate gave him a strong look, "We haven't really discussed the technicalities, but yes, something like that." Nate grinned up at Annie.

Corbin smiled, "I've got a girlfriend back home."

"Oh do you now?" Nate laughed as he helped Corbin with his suitcase and led him out to the jeep.

"Yep, nice ride, bro." Corbin exclaimed as he walked up to it.

"That's what I said," Annie smiled as they got into it.

"So are you staying at the camp too?" Corbin asked.

"No, my mom and her girlfriend have an apartment here in Seattle, so I'm just going to be staying with them." Annie explained.

"I'm so stoked! I'm ready for a rainy scrimmage." Corbin said excitedly.

"Those are always fun!" Annie agreed.

"Alright, so where shall we eat at for lunch?" Nate asked, Corbin shrugged.

"How about that cute Diner we went to the other day." Annie suggested.

"Great idea." Nate said as he put his car in drive.

* * *

"Excuse me, Dr. Torres, I'm Melinda Grosling," A lady said as she walked up to Callie in the hallway, "A Dr. Robbin's told me that you were in charge of Eric Davis. I'm his social worker" Melinda said.

"Actually, Dr. Robbin's is his doctor. If you have any questions you should ask her..." Callie paused remembering their argument earlier, "You already went to her and she told you that I was her doctor?" Callie stated in a question. Melinda nodded.

"Alright, do you have any questions?" Callie asked grabbing Eric's chart.

"Yes, how bad is it?" She asked softly.

Callie sighed, "It's pretty bad. We usually don't see breaks this bad unless they are due to car accidents."

"Oh my." Melinda gasped.

Callie stared at the woman for a few seconds before closing the chart and putting it back. "With all due respect, Mrs. Grosling, how do you let this happen to a child? I mean, how do you let this go on for so long that a young boy ends up in the hospital with broken ribs?" Callie asked.

"We just..." Melinda trailed off. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Callie yelled in disgust. "This poor child, Eric, is in the hospital, in pain because he got beat up by other children. How did you let that happen?"

Arizona was turning the corner at that moment and saw Callie getting frustrated and quickly ran over, "Calliope." Arizona whispered putting her hand on her back trying to calm her down.

"No, don't "Calliope" me. This is insane! I don't understand how these people can be so blind that they couldn't notice this was going on." Callie shouted.

"You know how many kids there are at the group home? Maybe over fifty. You want to know how many social workers we have working on duty throughout the day? Maybe 8 if we are lucky. It is hard to keep track, especially with so many children. We try out best, but accidents happen." Melinda tried to defend herself.

"This wasn't an accident." Callie muttered shoving Arizona's arm off her back and walking off toward an on-call room.

* * *

"Calliope." Arizona whispered quietly as she walked into the on-call room and kneeled down next to the bunk where Callie was laying.

"What do you want?" Callie mumbled turned to face the wall, letting tears trickle down her face.

"I wanted to see if you're doing okay."

"I'm fine." Callie muttered.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "You know what fine really means, Callie? Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional."

Callie winced when Arizona called her "Callie" instead of "Calliope."

"Just go away." Callie whispered.

"No." Arizona said strong. Callie was getting a little bit scared, she wasn't used to this side of Arizona. "You stepped out of line. Yes you may be right, but you stepped out of line. What's with you?"

Callie turned around to face her quickly, "Nothing, it's just, I feel so bad for him." Callie said pulling Arizona onto the bed with her.

"I know." Arizona said snuggling up next to her. "I know.

After about 5 minutes of silence, Callie broke it, "Arizona."

"Hm."

"Let's adopt Eric," Callie smiled softly.

"Calliope." Arizona said sofly.

"C'mon, he needs a good family. We're a good family, and he likes us. I know the paperwork might take awhile, but maybe we can get them pushed through or something..."

"Calliope," Arizona interrupted her.

"Just think of Eric, Arizona..."

"Calliope." Arizona said louder reaching over the grasp Callie's hand, "The reason I came in here was to check on you and let you know that Melinda let me know that Eric's not going back to the group home. He's been adopted by a really great family. A couple in their late 30's who can't have have anymore children. They have a daughter who is 6, and another son who is 5. They had been visiting him a few times, and had been planning on adopting him. So, when they found out about this incident they pushed the paperwork through quickly. They papers were finalized this morning, and they should be here any minute to pick him up..." Arizona explained.

"Pick him up?" Callie asked.

"When Melinda told me this, I went to the chief and explained everything, and he's being released today to go home. His new, real home." Arizona told her softly.

Callie got up from the bed quickly and walked out of the room and taking off in a sprint toward Eric's room. When she reached his room she peered in the window and saw that the couple and their daughter were already in there. The daughter and son were sitting on the bed playing cards with Eric, while the mother and father sat on the chair beside his bed, talking to his social worker. She could see the worry in her eyes. She knew that Eric was going to a safe place, but couldn't help be feel jealous that he wasn't her own. She noticed Eric smile real wide as he placed his cards down on the bed, and she could tell that he said, "I win." Callie smiled softly and turned around to go to the residents locker room to get her stuff and go home, when she noticed Arizona was standing a few feet away leaning against the wall smiling into the room.

"That's why we leave everything else up to the social workers." Arizona smiled, "He looks happy." She commented.

"He does." Callie nodded as she walked closer to her and fell into her arms laying her chin on her shoulder, "I'm sorry for acting like a lunatic."

"You cared." Arizona smiled, "When we're ready, Calliope, you will be an amazing mother."

"But we're not ready right now?" Callie asked softly.

Arizona shrugged, "Maybe, but I think we should wait until you are an attending. One more year." Arizona said kissing Callie.

Callie nodded slowly, "Let's go home."

_**TBC...**_

_Sorry for the long wait..._

_**Reviews** are always appreciated :)_

_Oh by the way, new **pictures** up of Eric, his new family, and Corbin, in my photobucket. _

_**Link is in my Bio/Profile. **_


	20. Lasagna

**Chapter 20: Lasagna **

"Do you see them anywhere?" Arizona asked Callie, as they stood in the Seattle airport.

Callie shook her head, "Nope, I don't see them anywhere."

Arizona frowned, "I'm going to go check the flight and see if maybe it has been delayed." Arizona walked away toward a large computer board that held all of the flights, their arrival and departure times, and their status.

Callie looked back at Arizona looking at the flights and it suddenly hit her. This is where she was supposed to be all along. Not in the airport, of course, but by Arizona's side. The past month and a half had been amazing for her. Not only did she get to spend a lot of quality time with Arizona, she also grew a relationship with her daughter. Annie grew to absolutely adore Callie. They always went shopping while Arizona was working, or sat around cooking and baking. They enjoyed the same type of movies, books, and music, so they always had something to talk about. Reality hit Callie then and there, that Arizona was the love of her life. Callie smiled as Arizona turned around and walked up to Callie with a huge grin.

"When I first got to the screen it said delayed, but a second later it changed to arrived. They should be out soon." Arizona explained happily as she slipped her arm through Callie's.

"You excited? A whole week off with Annie, Cody, and Chloe." Callie asked as she put her arm around Arizona and hugged her tightly from the side.

"I am super excited." Arizona hopped excitedly.

"I haven't had a week off in a long time." Callie sighed happily. "I say we keep the kids up really late tonight, so that we can sleep in tomorrow."

Arizona threw her head back and laughed, "I bet you'd like that, lazy."

"Hey, you weren't exactly all that thrilled about waking up this morning." Callie threw back.

Arizona smiled with a slight blush, "Yeah well, you kept me up all night."

Callie giggled, "Ever since Annie left last week, the chief has been working us night and day. It was the first night in the apartment with nobody home, and I knew I wouldn't get a chance to be alone with you for another week, soo..." Callie trailed off with a grin.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "You'll survive."

Callie chuckled, leaning in to kiss Arizona on the cheek. "I guess I will have to," she whispered into her ear as she pulled back.

Arizona turned to her and gave her a small smile, which broke out into a huge grin when she saw Annie, Cody, and Chloe walking up to them.

"Auntie Zonie!" Chloe yelled as she ran into Arizona's arms.

"Hey Aunt Callie." Cody smiled as he walked up to Callie and gave her a huge hug. "I've missed you." He admitted.

"I've missed you too, Cody." Callie smiled.

"Auntie Callie." Chloe giggled as Arizona handed Chloe to Callie so that she could hug Cody.

"You're getting so big, bud." Arizona smiled.

"I grew a whole half an inch this summer!" Cody smiled proudly.

"He had a growth spur." Chloe said smartly.

"Hey mom, hey Callie." Annie waved as she struggled with all the suitcases.

"Here, let me help you with those," Callie said as she went over and grabbed a couple.

"Thanks. These kiddos are absolutely no help." Annie joked as she ruffled Cody's held.

"Are you going to go out with Nate?" Arizona asked Annie.

Annie hit her hand against her face as she checked her cellphone for the time, "Crap, I am supposed to meet him in 20 minutes, but our flight was delayed. I doubt i'd be able to make it across town in twenty."

"Just call him up and tell him you're running a little late. You can catch a cab." Callie suggested.

"What are your plans for the evening?" Arizona asked as she took Chloe back into her arms and hugged her tightly.

Annie shrugged, "It's his last night here, so we'll probably just grab dinner and a movie."

"Alright, see you tonight hon." Arizona leaned in to kiss her cheek as her daughter waved and walked out of the airport toward the cabs.

"I guess I'm stuck with all the bags now." Callie pouted.

Cody laughed at Callie as she struggled to lift all of them, "Here, I'll help." Cody smiled as he ran over and grabbed the smallest backpack and put it on his back with a smile.

"Thanks, Cody, that was a big help." Callie replied sarcastically.

Arizona chuckled a bit as she put Chloe on the floor and went over to help her girlfriend with them. "You're just weak, Calliope." Arizona teased.

"I break bones for a living, Zonie," Callie mocked, "You sit around and play playstation all day."

Arizona simply turned around and stuck her tongue out at Callie.

"Our aunts are weird." Chloe whispered to Cody, who nodded with a grin in return.

* * *

"This lasagna is really good," Cody complimented Arizona as he ate a huge piece off his fork.

She got up and bowed, "Thank you, thank you. I would just like the thank the little people, Chloe for cutting up the... the..." Arizona paused, stumbling with her words.

"The what?" Chloe asked completely confused.

"You know Chloe, you helped me cut that... My mind is drawing a blank." Arizona said as she put her hand up to her cheek trying to think.

"Well, I mean lasagna ingredients are pretty standard. Noodles, sauce, cheese. It's not until you get really fancy that it gets complicated." Callie said suspiciously.

"That's it she graded the cheese, right Chloe?" Arizona asked as Callie, Arizona, and Cody looked over at the young girl for an answer.

Chloe shrugged, "Sure."

Callie's eyes narrowed at Arizona. "You didn't cook this." Callie pointed accusingly as she got up from the table and raced to the kitchen with Arizona on her tail.

"I did, I did. I promise, I did.!" Arizona said trying to hold Callie back form the trash can, but Callie was too fast and grabbed the Stoffer's box out of the trash and held it up in Arizona's face as she danced around.

"I won, I won!" Callie cheered. "You couldn't cook a dinner."

Arizona pouted, "I've tried, but I'm not as good as you."

Callie smiled and leaned in to kiss Arizona, "Aw babe, it's okay. I am proud that you at least put it in the stove and didn't burn it." Callie joked as she walked back to the dining room to finish eating.

Arizona followed her back into the dining room trying to avoid eye contact with Callie.

"That man cooked it." Chloe said innocently.

"What man?" Callie asked Arizona suspiciously.

"Aw, Chloe, I thought we had a deal." Arizona whined.

Chloe smiled, "Oops, sorry Auntie Zona."

"When you took Cody to get ice cream, I begged Mark to come help." Arizona admitted sheepishly.

Callie bursted out laughing, "Oh man, that's just too great. You had to call Mark? MARK."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Arizona waved her fork at Callie, "You get your laugh out."

"I will. Don't you worry my dear. This is just so delicious. You should cook more often, Arizona." Callie laughed hysterically.

"You're picking on me again." Arizona frowned. "This is what I go through every day," she informed Cody and Chloe, who both shrugged and laughed.

* * *

Around 5 A.M the next morning, Arizona and Callie were both awaken by their pagers.

"Shit." Callie mumbled as they rolled over and grabbed them.

"911." Arizona mumbled.

"Same. It must be an accident. We're supposed to be off the whole week." Callie complained.

Arizona nodded, "let's just go back to bed." Arizona put her arm over Callie as she snuggled into Callie's side.

Two seconds later their cellphones both started ringing.

"Urgh." Callie groaned as she quickly got out of bed and answered her cell.

"Hello?" Callie asked horsely.

"Callie, really big trauma coming in. We need all the hands we can get. You and Robbins need to get here as soon as possible." The chief's voice could be heard through the phone.

"Chief, we took the week off." Callie replied.

"I don't care if you took the year off. Get your asses here now." The chief yelled and seconds later the phone line went dead.

"Get ready, we have to go." Callie told Arizona as she walked over to their bathroom.

"Week off, my ass." Arizona grunted. "Let me go let Annie know we'll be back as soon as possible." Arizona mumbled as she slowly climbed out of bed.

Callie walked over to the bathroom mirror and looked at herself. Staying up until 2 A.M watching movies with the kids, was probably not the best idea. Callie quickly began to wash her face and brush her teeth when Arizona came into the bathroom quickly.

"Annie's not in her room, and she's not answering her phone." Arizona's voice was filled with worry.

**TBC.****..**


	21. Rooftop Talk

**Chapter 21: Rooftop Talk**

Callie avoided Arizona's gaze and looked at herself back in the mirror.

"Maybe she went out for a run. She does that a lot." Callie shrugged.

Arizona leaned against the frame and crossed her arms across her chest. "Her bed isn't made."

"Hon, maybe she made her bed before she left." Callie said going up to her and hugging her.

Arizona began to tear up, "She never makes her bed."

"She's a big girl, I am sure she's fine. She's an adult." Callie whispered.

Arizona nodded, "It's just, she's not in her bed, and there is a huge trauma..."

Callie smiled slightly, "She's not the huge trauma." Callie shook her head.

"How do you know though?" Arizona asked pulling out of Callie's embrace. Arizona walked over and sat on the edge of the tub as she began combing through her hair. "There is a huge trauma, Annie is missing, not answering her phone, and the chief is making us go, even though he knows this was our week off."

"Things like this happen, Arizona. You know that." Callie said going over to sit next to her. "It will be fine. We'll take the kids to the hospital with us, lay them in an on-call room, check in on them every once in awhile. They probably won't even wake up until 10. By then, once of us is bound to be done with our surgeries. In fact, I am sure Annie will call us before."

"I guess you're right." Arizona sighed leaning her head on Callie's shoulder.

* * *

"Cody keep an eye on your sister, please. We will be back as soon as possible, okay? Just get some sleep." Arizona whispered as she tucked the kids in to a bed in an on call room, 30 minutes later.

"Alright." Cody mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Arizona looked up at Callie who was standing in the doorway waiting for her so that they could go meet everyone down in the E.R.

"What do we have?" Callie asked walking up to everyone who was standing outside of the hospital

"Glad you could make it." The chief said, both Arizona and Callie rolled their eyes. "A bus filled with 5th graders turned over into a ditch."

"How many are we expecting?" Arizona asked.

"No more than fifteen." The chief announced. "Is hunt here yet?"

"I'm here." Owen said raising his hand from the back.

"Alright. Page either Hunt or Robbin's if need be. Broken bones, page Torres. Head injuries, Shepard. Got it?" The chief asked. Everyone nodded.

"Let's get to work people."

* * *

Annie ran into the hospital a few hours later and noticed all the commotion going on around. She walked up to a nurse who seemed to be less busy than the rest, "Hey, have you seen Dr. Torres?" Annie asked.

"I think she's in exam room 2." The nurse replied.

"Thanks." Annie smiled as she walked passed her and into the exam room where Callie was wrapping the arm of a little girl.

"There you are!" Callie sighed in relief. "You're mother has been freaking out all morning, but don't worry, I've been covering for you the whole time."

Annie nodded and sunk into a seat in the room, "Thanks, and I know. I'm so sorry. We fell asleep, and I didn't wake up until now. As soon as I saw all the missed calls I came here as soon as possible."

Callie finished up with the little girl and took off her gloves. "Come on," Callie motioned Annie to follow her out of the room, "You need to talk to your mom now."

"I don't want to." Annie whined.

"She needs to know." Callie said as she pushed Annie forward.

Annie nodded, "I know. Where is she?"

"She should be getting out of surgery. Just meet her by the OR." Callie said.

* * *

Annie stood outside of the OR for what seemed like hours when she finally saw her mother come out of the OR looking fairly happy.

"Thank god." Annie mumbled, happy that her mother was in a good mood.

"Hey!" Arizona smiled walking quickly up to Annie. "Where were you? You scared me half to death. Did you go on one of those long runs you go on?" Arizona asked. "You should really start leaving a note you know."

Annie shook her head, "Mom, can I talk to you?" Annie asked seriously.

Arizona nodded, "Sure, what about?"

Annie looked around at all the doctors and nurses that were zooming back and forth. "Can't we go somewhere quiet?"

Arizona nodded, "Sure, let's go to the roof."

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Arizona asked as she leaned over the edge of the roof and looked out at the city. Annie was standing a few feet in back of her, trying to decide if this really was the right time or now, but she figured she might as well come clean.

"I slept with Nate." Annie admitted. Arizona froze where she was standing, all the blood rushed to her head.

"What?" Arizona said in shock.

Annie looked around awkwardly, "I slept with-"

Arizona shook her head as she turned around, "I heard you the first time, I'm just- Wow. I'm in shock" Arizona stated, taking a pause. "Were you safe?" Arizona asked.

Annie nodded, "Callie got me a birth control prescription."

"She what? Why didn't you come to me for that?" Arizona asked with hurt in her voice.

Annie sighed, "I wanted to Mom, but I just didn't know how to ask you. I was afraid. I figured with Callie, she'd be more understanding since she really isn't my mother, and she's someone I can talk to. Plus, she-" Annie stopped.

Arizona waited for her to continue but Annie didn't, "She what?" Arizona asked.

Annie turned her head to avoid her mothers gaze as she shrugged, "I was scared okay, and she knows what it's like to sleep with men."

Arizona frowned, "I know what it's like to sleep with men!" Arizona defended.

"You slept with one guy, Dad, and that wasn't exactly one of your finest moments of your life. Plus, that was years ago, Mom."

"I am pretty sure nothing has changed." Arizona replied.

Annie smiled slightly, "I know, Mom, but I wasn't going to go to my mother for questions or pointers. I went to Callie because she's my friend, and I knew she had her fair share of on-call room bliss. I've heard stories." Annie laughed softly.

Arizona sighed, "I know, I know, I'm just overreacting. I just don't want you to grow up yet."

Annie smiled, "Mom, This is my life. I get to make my own decisions. I am an adult now, but I will always be your baby." Annie walked up to her mom and kissed her cheek.

Arizona smiled and put her arm around her daughter, "I know, I know."

That stood like that for awhile, just enjoying the silence as they looked upon Seattle.

"So how was it?" Arizona broke the silence.

Annie blushed, "Amazing."

Arizona smiled, "I'm pretty sure Callie's better."

Annie put her hands to her ears, "Gross mom."

Arizona shrugged, "Just saying."

Annie laughed, "Don't, will ya?"

**TBC...**


	22. Goodbyes For Now

**Chapter 22: Goodbye's For Now**

"I can't believe that you all leave tomorrow." Arizona pouted as they all sat at a picnic table at a water park eating sandwiches.

"But you can come visit us." Cody suggested as he took a bite into his ham and cheese sandwich. "It isn't that far."

"Well of course. We have to go visit you during Thanksgiving, and Christmas!" Callie told them. "Where else would we be?"

"We could come visit you for Christmas, but I think that Santa would get lost." Chloe frowned sadly.

"Well, for the sake of Santa, we'll go up to your house." Arizona smiled down at Chloe who returned it.

"Hopefully I can get out of school and make it." Annie joked.

"You better." Arizona said sternly. "I hated not seeing you during the holidays this past year."

"Sorry, I had a life." Annie rolled her eyes playfully.

"My birthday is next month, are you going to come to my party?" Chloe asked sweetly.

Callie looked over at Arizona and nodded, "Yeah, I think we can pull some strings." Arizona chuckled. "I know a few people who owe me a favor."

"Black mail. Nice." Annie joked.

Arizona simply rolled her eyes, "It's not blackmail." She argued back.

"You never come visit me for my birthday." Annie pouted.

"That's cause you're old." Cody pointed and laughed at Annie. Annie gave him a fake glare and began tickling him.

"I'm old? Am I really? Are you sure about that, Cody?" Annie laughed as Cody shook his head giggling.

"Fine! You're not old!" He shrieked.

"That's what I thought." Annie stated.

"Also, if you made an attempt to visit us on holidays, maybe we'd make an attempt to visit you on your birthday." Arizona smiled smugly. "So, who's going to go down the tube chute with me?" Arizona grinned as she stood up and grabbed her tube excitedly.

"Me, me, me!" Chloe giggled as she attempted to hold her oversized tube.

"Count me in." Callie grinned as she helped Chloe hold her tube.

"I'm gonna stay here and eat my sandwich." Cody shrugged.

"Ditto." Annie announced as she grabbed Cody's sandwich and proudly took a big bite out of it.

"Hey!" Cody frowned. "Get your own, Annie."

"Alright, don't kill each other." Arizona teased as she walked out of the cabana and toward the tube chute.

"Auntie Zona, you're my favorite person in the whole world." Chloe stated as she skipped along side of her toward the water ride.

"Well, you're my favorite person in the whole world too!" Arizona smiled as she lifted her leg side ways and kicked Chloe in the butt.

"Even more than Callie?" Chloe asked in shock looking over at Callie who was smirking at Arizona.

"Oh yeah! She can't compare." Arizona teased giving Callie a hidden wink.

"Whohoo!" Chloe cheered.

* * *

"Look at them." Callie whispered with her body turned slightly as she pointed to the back seat where Annie and the two kids were knocked out on their drive home.

"They are so much nicer like that." Arizona joked as she looked at them through her rear view mirror.

"Oh please, you love them more than life itself." Callie smiled.

"Today was nice." Arizona commented as she looked over at Callie slightly, but returning her eyes back to the road.

"It was nice, it will definitely be weird having the apartment all to ourselves after tomorrow, though." Callie replied with hint of sadness in her voice.

"Don't get me wrong, Calliope, I think it will be fun with it being only us." Arizona whispered seductively, "but I can't lie. I'm really going to miss the noise in the home."

"Me too." Callie nodded, "it actually reminded me of summers out our house. Since we lived right on the beach, all my cousins and family would come stay with us for the summer."

"You miss your family." Arizona stated simply with a nod.

"I don't miss my family, well I do, but I more miss the idea of family. All that comes with it. All the simple joys." Callie whispered with a smile on her face from ear to ear.

"Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?" Arizona asked as she turned to look Callie in the eyes.

Callie smiled, "Eyes on the road, babe." Arizona nodded and turned her eyes back to the road, "But, yeah, I mean I know we decided to wait awhile, but why wait? We can easily go back to Addison, and get her friend Naomi to help us start a family."

"If that's what you want, Calliope, then I'm thrilled. I am more than ready for this. I think- I think-..." Arizona trailed off speechless.

"You think that it's super?" Callie teased.

"I do." Arizona nodded quickly leaning over to kiss Callie on the cheek. "I do, I do." Arizona nodded eagerly.

* * *

"Why is this summer ending so fast?" Arizona pouted as she and Callie got ready in their bathroom to go to the airport. That morning was the morning of Chloe, Cody, and Annie's departure. Annie was going to go pack up what she had left at the house and then head back over to the university since Nate was already there.

"It has gone fast, but look at it this way, the rest of the year will be just you and me." Callie whispered in her ear seductively as she kissed her softly on the cheek.

Arizona looked over at Callie through the mirror and grinned, "That you are right my dear. You know... the chief gave us the whole day off."

"I know, and their plane leaves at nine this morning, which gives us a whole day to do nothing. What will we do with ourselves?" Callie asked innocently as she stood behind arizona putting her arms around her waist and laying her chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll think of something..." Arizona giggled as she pulled out of Callie's embrace giving her a small kiss on the lips before exiting the bathroom.

"Cody, Chloe, are you two packed and ready?" Arizona asked calling into the guest room.

"Yep!" Cody nodded pulling their suitcases out of their room.

"Great." Arizona clapped her hands together, "Now where is Chloe and Annie?"

"They're in Annie's room getting ready." Cody rolled his eyes.

"They're just going to be on a plane." Arizona complained.

"...we're only dropping them off and yet you look like you're going out to a 4-star restaurant." Callie joked as she entered the living room.

"Ha. Ha." Arizona fake laughed.

"I'm only joking hon." Callie smiled, "So Cody, you ready to go back and see your Mom and Dad?"

Cody shook his head, "No, I want to stay."

"Me too!" Chloe pouted as she ran into the living room running straight into Arizona's arms.

"Well, sweetie, Calliope and I are planning on going down for your birthday." Arizona negotiated.

"Promise?" Chloe smiled.

"Of course!" Arizona kissed her temple. "Why would I ever lie to my favorite niece."

"I don't know." Chloe shrugged with a grin. "Are you going to visit us soon?"

"I just said I was, didn't I?" Arizona teased as she bent down and tickled Chloe.

"Alright, Alright, we don't want to miss our plane." Annie walked in breaking of the tickle fight.

"Let's hit the road, Jack." Callie joked as she helped Cody with his bags.

"Callie, my name is Cody!" Cody laughed.

"I'm sorry! I keep forgetting." Callie teased as she gently nudged Cody out the door.

* * *

"Make sure to call as soon as you get in." Arizona said with worry in her voice as they stood in front of security getting ready to say their good-byes.

"We will, Mom." Annie smiled softly as she leaned in and hugged her mom tightly.

"Not tomorrow, Annie. As soon as you get in. Make sure to take everything you need to School also. You don't want to get there and realize you forgot something." Arizona brushed the hair out of her daughters hair.

"Mom, I'm a big girl. I'm a sophomore now, not a freshman." Annie reminded her mother who simply brushed it off.

"I don't care, I am just upset I won't be there."

"You have to save sick kids. It's cool. I get it." Annie smiled as she pulled her mother into another hug.

At the same time Callie was kneeled down giving Cody and Chloe tight hugs.

"Promise to take care of Auntie Zona?" Cody asked softly.

"Always." Callie nodded seriously.

"Pinky promise?" Chloe held out her pink.

"Pinky promise." Callie joined pinkies with Chloe.

"Alright Miss Chloe, come give your Auntie Zona a hug." Arizona forced a smile as she wiped away the tears and bent down to hug Chloe.

"Me too!" Cody laughed as he ran into Arizona's arms took.

"So, see you soon?" Annie asked Callie.

"See you soon." Callie confirmed with a tight hug. "Take care, Annie. Call your mother. She worries." Callie smiled.

Annie shrugged, "She shouldn't. I'm a big girl."

"You're still her baby girl." Callie pointed out.

"Not for long, though." Annie winked.

"Eavesdropper!" Callie eyes shot opened as she pointed to Annie accusingly.

Annie shrugged as she lifted her carry-on bag and walked off toward security with the kids. "Sue me!"

"What is that all about?" Arizona asked softly as she watched them walk through the medal detectors.

"Nothing." Callie smiled. "So... you said something about a whole day of... what?"

Arizona's frown turned into a wide grin, "I think we said we would think of something."

"Well, any ideas?" Callie asked sweetly.

Arizona shrugged, "I can think of a few." She whispered huskily.

"What a great way to end the summer." Callie smiled as she grasped Arizona's hand and led her out of the airport and to their car.

**THE END.**

**WELL... I haven't given much thought to a sequel, but hey, WHO KNOWS! Maybe I'll be inspired one of these rainy days. Keep a look out.**


End file.
